I pray
by KarmaNLuck
Summary: If you had only three months to live, what would you do with them? Haley James Scott always thought she would live long enough to see her children grow, for her to grow old with her husband and spend time with her friends, unfortunately, fate had a differ
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing**

**Authors note: This story is based off the song ' I pray ' by Amanda Perez, it's one of my absolute favorite songs out there. If you havn't heard it, I seriously recommend it. **

**Summary: If you had only three months to live, what would you do with them? Haley James Scott always thought she would live long enough to see her children grow, for her to grow old with her husband and spend time with her friends, unfortunately, fate had a different idea and now all she has is three months.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter one:**

It was one o'clock in the morning. Every normal person was sleeping but she wasn't. She had crawled out of bed thirty minutes ago with another one of her near blinding headaches and made her way to the down stairs bathroom, so she wouldn't disturb her sleeping husband. The headaches had started almost a year ago, coming far and few in between but now they were so frequent she was having them a couple nights a week. The pain was so bad, she'd often vomited, tonight was one of those nights. She'd taking 3 tylanol but that wasn't even coming close to touching her pain.

Using the counter tops, she hoisted herself off the bathroom floor, gripping the marble surface as she waited out the dizziness she was feeling. Quickly realizing it wasn't going to pass, she gently placed herself back on the floor, laying down against the cool tile. She was thankful she had mopped the down stairs bathroom that morning. Closing her eyes, she prayed for the headache to go away and fell into a restless slumber.

She next woke up to Nathan's voice calling for her. Opening her eyes, she saw that it was five-thirty, time for her to start getting ready for work. Once again, she pulled herself back up on her still unsteady feet, opening the bottle of tylanol, she popped three more pills before splashing water on her face. Hearing her name being called once more, she opened the door and responded with one word ' bathroom ', wincing in pain as she did so. Hearing him grunt in reply, she moved away from the still open door, and sat down on the closed toliet sit lid.

" What'cha doing in here? " He asked, concerned evident over his still sleepy face.

" Thought I'd catch a ball game. " She smiled as he smirked.

" You had another headache. " It wasn't a question and the only reply she gave was a simple nod of her head. " We need to get you into the doctors. "

" I already made the appointment honey. " She informed him, and he stepped into the bathroom and kneeled in front of her.

" I don't like seeing you like this, Hales. " He told her truthfully, running a soft hand over her forehead and through her hair.

" I don't like feeling like this. " She admitted, closing her eyes against his touch.

" Maybe you should just call in? " He suggested in a soothing voice. " I can go get you some chicken noodle soup with extra noodle and we can lay in bed all day and watch all the lord of the rings you like. "

" As wonderful as that sounds, I have a parent/teacher conference with Quintin Fields mother. " She replied, groaning at the thought of having to deal with that woman today.

She hadn't met the woman yet, only spoken with her on the phone and she had a feeling that Ms. Fields would be the cause of some serious headaches.

" Reschedule. " Nathan simply said.

" If only it were that easy honey, I'll be okay I promise, just let me get a quick shower. " She said, standing up. " Do you think you could get Jamie ready for school? "

" Yeah no problem, I'll even drop him off. " He offered, frowning at how tired she looked.

Seeing his concern, she leaned up softly kissing his lips.

" Thank you. " She said, stepping away from him.

Nathan stood at the kitchen stove, scrambling some eggs for breakfast. He couldn't keep his mind off his wife, he couldn't hide the fact that he was concerned. Hearing the upstairs shower cut off, he instantly pressed the power button on the coffee maker, knowing that by the time it was done brewing she would be downstairs. Taking the pan off the stove, he divided the eggs onto three plates and set them all out of the breakfast bar.

" Jamie, breakfast is ready! " He called out, smiling warmly at the sound of his son coming down the stairs.

He often wondered how someone that small could make so much noise.

" Daddy, can I take my basketball to show and tell? " Jamie asked excitedly, as he hopped up on his stool.

" Jimmy Jam, you take it too school all the time. How about taking your guitar today? " Nathan suggested, and his sons blue eyes lit up.

" I could play the song momma taught me. " He thought out loud.

" Yeah you could. " Nathan told him, grinning at his little boy.

Good morning. " Haley greeted, walking into the kitchen and kissing Jamie on top of his head.

" Guess what, Momma. " Jamie ordered his mother, still grinning wildly at his father.

" What? " She asked excitedly, and Nathan could tell her excitement was forced, she'd never disappoint their son.

" Daddy said I could take my guitar to school for show and tell. " Jamie announced proudly. " And I'm going to play that song you taught me. "

" That's awesome. " She told her little boy, smiling too.

He watched as she opened one of the cabinets, pulling out a bottle of pain reliever and opening it. He saw her deposit three pills in her open palm before closing it. She'd been doing that a lot these days and Nathan was growing more and more concerned. Taking a coffee mug out of the cabinet closest to him, he poured a cup of coffee, placing it next to one of the plates.

" I fixed you a plate of food. " He told her, watching her swallow the pills without any fluid to chase it with.

" Thanks baby but I can't eat. " She told him, and he frowned.

He'd been noticing her lack of appetite too, she'd lost some weight. Normally he'd argue with her about eating but he knew her headaches had come with vomiting.

" Do you want me to drive you into work? " He questioned. " I mean I gotta go there this afternoon for practice, so I'll be there to pick you up. "

" No, I'm good to drive. " She told him, smiling at him.

The day went by agonizingly slow and all she wanted to do was take a hot shower and crawl into bed but she couldn't. She had to meet with Quentin Fields mother and she was anxious to get it over with. Haley knew exactly what was going to happen, this woman was going to walk into the room, see how young Haley was and try to bully her into doing what she wanted but Haley had news for this woman, she wasn't the bullying type. The woman was 20 minutes and Haley was about to leave when the woman strolled in.

" I'm Tameka Fields, Q's mother. " She introduced herself, sizing Haley up and down. " I'm looking for Mrs Scott. "

" I'm Haley James Scott, Quentins teacher. " Haley replied, holding out her hands.

" Are you sure you're old enough to be a teacher, you look like your in high school yourself. " The lady told her, rather cooly.

" Let's get right to the point Ms Fields, you've wasted enough of my time by being late. " Haley told her, not having the patience to even try to be polite.

" You're going to ruin my sons chances of getting into a good college by flunking him in your class. " Ms. Fields declared, placing her hands on her hips.

" I'm not failing Quentin, he's failing himself by not showing up for class or doing any of the work. " Haley countered

" If he fails your class he will be kicked off the basketball team, he'll have no chance at a scholarship. Mrs, Scott we don't all come from rich families. I can't afford to pay for Q's education." The womans attitude softened, and Haley motioned for her to take a seat in one of the desks.

" First off, I'm not from a rich family, I had to pay for my education and all while raising a baby. Secondly, Q going to college will be pointless if he doesn't build his foundation now. The no pass no play applies for college and if he fails a class in college he loses his scholarship. He will fail those classes if he doesn't learn all that I am teaching now. " Haley said, trying to make her point perfectly clear.

" Can't you just let him slide? " The lady pleaded but Haley stood firmly.

" No. If I let him slide then I will be failing him as a teacher and I won't do that. Either Quentin returns to my class and starts doing the work assigned to him, or he fails. It's that simple Ms. Fields. " Haley replied, earning a scowl from the lady sitting across from her. " I can make an offer though. "

" What's that? " The womans ears perked up.

" I can tutor Q in the mornings before school, give him some make up work and extra credit and if he passes all his assignments he'll still be eligible for the season. "

" I'll let him know. "

" Tell him I am here every morning by seven that'll give us an hour to tutor. I can help him with his other classes too. "

" Thank you for your time, Mrs Scott. " Tameka Fields said before exiting the class room.

Haley wasted little time walking over to her desk, pulling out a drawer and grabbing the pill bottle she had stashed there.

" When is that appointment again? " Nathan asked, and she looked up to find him leaning in the door way.

" Wensday afternoon. " She told him, closing the bottle and placing it back in her desk drawer.

" Skillz is going to keep Jamie over night and take him to school in the morning. " Nathan said, walking into the classroom and towards his wife. " And Lucas suggested that I go get some of this herbal tea crap that supposed to help with headaches. "

She couldn't help but chuckle at that, it was such a Lucas thing to suggest. Karen had lived off the stuff for awhile after she had Lilly. She would suffer from headaches caused by stressed and didn't like popping pills, Haley couldn't blame her, she hated it herself.

" I swear he's such a girl sometimes. " Nathan added, smiling gently over at his wife.

" Did you get it? " Haley questioned, with a slight smirk resting on her face.

" Yeah I stopped off and got it on my way up here. " He admitted, watching as her smirk turned into a playful girn.

" So, whose the girl now? " She questioned, his face dropped in mock surprise.

" Mrs Scott, I go out of my way to get something for you because I hate seeing my beautiful wife not feeling good and this is how you repay me, by teasing me? " if she didn't know him so well, she'd really think his feelings were hurt.

She shrugged a shoulder.

" You're used to it by now and if you're not, then I guess you really are a bit girlish. " She replied, biting back a smile.

" Fine. " He said, throwing his hands up in playful annoyance. " I gotta go drop off Jamie some clothes and stuff for school tomorrow. Meet you at the house? "

" I'll be there. " She told him.

She walked into the house and let out a sigh of relief. Her meeting with Tameka Fields was difficult but it wasn't as bad as she expected it too be. She just couldn't get over how they thought Quintin would be able to survive college without his high school education, then she remembered how Nathan used to be. Nathan had changed so much since the beginning, she wasn't sure if she'd told him lately how proud she was of him but she made a mental note to do just that.

Walking into their bedroom, she had to fight temptation to lay down on the bed, if she did, knew she would fall asleep right away but she wanted to take a quick shower first. Going over to Nathans dresser, she pulled out a pair of his old basketball shorts and one of his old t-shirts before going to hers and pulling out a pair of plain cotton panties. Stepping into the bathroom, she took in her appearance in the full legnth mirror and she noticed just how tired she looked.

" I'll drink some of that miracle tea and get a good nights rest. " She told herself, peeling off her close.

Once she had disrobed, she took looked into the mirror once more and was able to see the weight loss. She'd lost some of her curves and had to admit she didn't like the way her body looked. Most women worry about not being skinny enough, but Haley was worrying about being too skinny. Turning the nozzles on the shower, she used her hand to guage the tempature before stepping into it. Letting the warm water run over her body, she adjusted the shower head, turning it onto the massaging setting, inwardly thanking Nathan for the purchase she'd initially been against.

Nathan stepped into the house and listened closely for his wife. Hearing the upstairs shower running, he entered the kitchen. Pulling the box of tea out of the plastic shopping bag, he then pulled the tea kettle out of the cabinet, he filled it with water and put it on the stove. He busied himself gathering up all the goodies he'd take upstairs to make his wife feel better.

He hated seeing her feeling so badly and like always, would gladly take over her pain if he could. All he could do was be an attentive husband and do everything he could for her. Most people would get annoyed having to wait on their spouses hand and foot but Nathan loved it. He could easily remember all that she had done for him after his accident, the countless nights she sat up with him, holding his hand while he tried to deal with pain, the many times she'd cleaned his wounds all the while never complaining. She didn't start getting angry with or annoyed by him until he began pushing her away and drinking himself in a stupor. He had to count himself lucky that she hadn't left him and would spend every day of the rest of his life making it up too her.

Since Karen had closed the cafe, choosing to travel the world with Andy and Lilly, the only good place to get chicken noodle soup was from the can. He rummaged through the drawer, looking for the stupid can opener which seemed to never be in the same place twice, he finally found it. Holding it up, he couldn't help but do a small victory dance, for once he found the damn thing and without having to ask Haley where it was. His cell phone ringing cut his celebration short. Looking at the caller id, he flipped it open.

" What's up, Luke? " He asked, placing the phone between his shoulder and his ear, cockng his head to the side to keep it in place.

" What'cha doing? " Lucas asked, from on the other end.

" Making Hales some soup and some of that tea you told me about. " Nathan answered, opening the can and dumping the contents of it into a pot.

" She still not feeling well? " Lucas questioned, concerned for his best friend.

" Nope but she's got a doctors appointment the day after tomorrow, so hopefully she'll feel better soon. " Nathan replied, going back into the drawer and pulling out a spoon to stir the soup up with.

He and Lucas talked for a couple more minutes, mainly about nothing of any great importance until he heard the upstairs shower cut off. He'd told Lucas he'd call him back later and finished preparing everything. He carried the heavy tray up the stairs, careful not to spill a drop of anything. His heart broke when he entered their bedroom, there laying in the middle of the bed, with tears running down his face, was his wife curled into a ball. He rushed over, laying down next to her and gathered her into his arms. He held her close until the tears had subsided, running his fingers through her dark brown hair and just whispering things to her.

" You hungry? " He asked, looking over the tray he'd forgotten about.

" Not really. " She answered, sitting up.

" You need to eat something Hales, your gonna tear your stomach up taking all those pills without any food in it. " He told her, getting up off the bed and grabbing the tray. " It's cold but I have more on the stove I can heat up. I'll also make you another cup of hot tea. "

" I'll come downstairs with you. " She told him, also climbing off their king size bed.

After she had eaten and taking more pain relievers, she'd fallen asleep and actually slept through the whole night. She'd giving Karens miracle tea the credit and had a cup the following morning before leaving for work. She only half expected Quintin to show up for tutoring but was still disappointed when he didn't. Her disappointment stretched further when he didn't show up for class either. She guessed she wasn't able to reach him through his mother as she had hoped she would.

Aside from those two disappointments, tueday went by uneventfully and without a headache. She was thankful for that. She got to pick Jamie up from school, listen as he told her all about his day with his loud, youthful excitement and didn't have to wince once. She'd made dinner for her family and she and Nathan had even made love that night.

Wensday, she went ahead and went to the doctor anyway, at Nathans insistence.

" On a scale of one to ten, ten being the highest, how bad would you say the pain is? " The doctor asked, writing something down on the chart.

" Umm, usually and eight or a nine. " She answered, feeling that saying ten would be a little over dramatic.

" What's you day to day like? He questioned, looking up at the young woman sitting in front of him. " Are you stressed a lot? "

" I teach high school, have a four year old son and my husband is still recovering from a career ending spinal surgery, what do you think? " She responded, trying not to sound the least bit sarcastic.

" Sounds too me like your headaches are stress related, I'm going to prescribe some Viccodin for you to take when they get bad. " The doctor told her, scribbling on the prescription pad before tearing it off and handing it too her. " I'm allowing three refills, after that you'll need to make another appointment. "

" Thanks. " She said, taking the paper out of his hand and walking out of the room.

She wasn't a hypochondriac but she figured he would at least take her concern seriously and maybe run some test. She shook her head, thinking to herself that he was the doctor, clearly he knew what was best. Without questioning it further, she got in her car and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill **

**Authors notes: Yeah I know it's sad but yes Haley must die! I actually hate killing her off but what can I do, I have to in order to make my story work. A couple things real quick Deb isn't back yet, Dan is out of prison and may make an appearance in this story a couple times. Brooke didn't get Angie and isn't wanting a baby. Lindsy and Lucas didn't married and she is no longer apart of his life but he and Peyton haven't gotten back together, at least yet. Brooke is dating Owen and Rachel is back, soberly. **

**Rating: T**

**Chapter two:**

Nathan smiled gratefully as Owen slid a beer in front of him as he sat at the bar. It had been a horrible week, Haley had her doctor appointment and be diagnosed with stress and he'd giving her viccodin. Nathan felt that was a bullshit call but he hadn't been able to convince her to go get a second opinion. On top of that, she'd had headaches everyday since then, each one seemingly worse than the last one. He'd had his own doctors appointment and had been medically cleared for a more physical workout.

" How's it going little brother? " Lucas asked, taking a seat next too him.

" Like ass. " Nathan answered, taking another sip from the bottle.

" That good, huh. " Lucas commented, smiling as Owen placed a beer in front of him. " Thanks man. "

" I am so fucking sore. " Nathan whined, glaring at his smirking brother. " It's been like a year since I last really worked out. I think I over did it. "

" I tried to tell you. " Lucas shrugged, taking a long swig of his beer. " How's Haley doing? "

" Not good. " Nathan replied, frowning.

" What'cha thinking? " Lucas asked, noticing the look of deep thought.

" That theres more too it but your best friend is a stubborn girl and won't go get a second opinion. " Nathan told him, shaking his head.

" Stubborn she is. " Lucas agreed.

" I don't know what to do, she won't listen. " Nathan added in frustration.

" You could do what Haley would do. " Lucas suggested, causing his brother too look over at him with mild interest. " Research it, go to some medical website and type in her symptoms and see what comes up, maybe even contact another doctor on your own and then take her the facts. "

" That... is a really good idea. " Nathan conceded.

" I know, that's why I am the smart Scott brother. " Lucas laughed, earning a mock glare from his little brother. " Speaking of smart Scott's, where's Hales? "

" In the office with Peyton. " Nathan told him, and it was Lucas' turn to frown. " You know Peyton is always here, her work has become her life. "

" Yeah. "

" I know I haven't spoken with you much about it, usually that is Haley's job but you know this thing you got going on with Peyton... "

" There is no thing with me and Peyton. "

" You might not want to think there is but there is and you gotta quit running from it. "

" Your beginning to sound like your wife, you know that? "

" Yeah, she rubs off on me. " Nathan grinned. " Nice subject change attempt. "

Lucas growled in frustration and laid his head down on the bar.

" I. Love. Lindsy. " Lucas said, looking his brother in the eye.

" But your inlove with Peyton. You always have been, Luke. "

" I can't have this conversation again. " Lucas said, downing the rest of his beer and throwing some money on the bar. " I'll see you later. "

" Bye man. " Nathan gave a little wave and chuckle.

That was typical Lucas, run away from his feelings. He was supposed to be the sensitive one while Nathan was widely known as the jerk. Getting Owens attention, Nathan motioned for another beer.

" When is Brooke going to be back? " Haley questioned the blonde sitting across from her.

" Tomorrow, I think. " Peyton answered, leaning back in her chair.

" Just you and Rachel, sounds like fun. " Haley commented dryly.

" It's not so bad, I've never had any big issues with Rachel. She's kind of different from when she was in high school. " Peyton told her, smiling as Haley rolled her eyes.

" We'll do lunch. " Haley joked, causing Peyton to snort in disbelief.

" I'm sure you will. "

" Have you heard from Mia lately? "

" Yeah, she's touring, busy as hell and loving every minute of it. "

" I bet she is. "

" Do you miss it? "

" Sometimes but I missed Nathan more. "

" With as hard has everything been, did you ever question your decision to come back? "

" Uh, kind of. Had I not come back, Nathan would never has gotten into that mess with Daunte, gotten to go to Duke, never would have been in that bar fight and all that crap with Carrie would never have happened but on the flip side, we never would have had Jamie and I couldn't imagine my life without that little boy. I'd never want too. " Haley said, looking her friend in the eye. " Is this really about me or is it about you and Lucas? "

" If I hadn't come back, maybe Lucas and Lindsy would have gotten married and he would be happy. "

" If you hadn't come back, he never would have proposed to her, Lucas wasn't ready for that with her. "

" He doesn't seem to share your opinion. "

" He won't, he can't see it right now, doesn't want too. Peyton you broke his heart when you said no the first time, he isn't ready to deal with that yet. "

" It's been two years. "

" And he hasn't healed yet, you really did a number on him. "

" I know Haley, your right. "

" Give him time, he'll come around. "

" How is your head? "

" Right now I'm good but I also took a viccodin before I left the house. " Haley answered, truthfully. " The doctor said I should notice a decrease once the school year ends. "

" I hope so. " Peyton told her truthfully. " So, lunch? Me, you and Rachel? "

" Yeah. " Haley smiled, tightly. " We'll do it monday. "

So what, she didn't like Rachel in high school, didn't mean she couldn't get along with her now.

" Sounds good. "

Haley got up from her seat, said good night and headed out to the bar where her husband was sitting. Being on the pain medication, she wasn't able to drink so she ordered a simple bottle of water.

" How's Peyton? " Nathan asked, wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder.

" Hurting. How's Lucas? " She questioned, he gave her a surprised looked. " We were coming out to join you and saw him, she chickened out."

" He's hurting. Do you think he'll come around? "

" I think so, you did after all. " She told him, mentioning the time she'd left.

" I'd been stupid not too. " He smirked at her and she smiled back.

She was about to lean in a kiss him when they were interrupted by a nervous looking Quentin Fields.

" Teach. Coach. " He greeted, with a small wave.

" Q. " Nathan returned, simply.

" I just wanted to say I've been thinking about it and I accept your offer. "

" Are you going to be in class tomorrow? " Haley asked, raising an eye brow in questioned.

" And in the morning for tutoring, " Quentin added, nodding.

" Ok. " Haley said.

" Ok. " Nathan repeated. " Be at practice tomorrow afternoon. "

" Way to go, teach. " Nathan grinned widely at his wife after Quentin had walked away.

" Let's not celebrate just yet. " She grumbled, wondering inwardly whether or not Quentin was going to make the most of the chance she was giving him.

" What do you say I take you home, you can take a hot shower and I will give you the rub down of all rub downs. " He whispered seductively and she couldn't help but blush at the thought.

" I say, hells yes. " and he smirked.

The next morning, Haley sat at her desk, waiting for Quentin to show up. She was pleasantly surprised when he did show up and with all his books.

" Moms said you could help with all my classes. " Quentin told her, as she looked through his stack of books.

" Yes I can. How much trouble are you in? " She asked, having a feeling they would need a lot more time than an hour in the mornings.

" I am failing every class. " He admitted, looking at his hands. " I've slacked off so much that I am so screwed. I have no clue what to do. "

" Alright heres the plan. We'll tutor here every morning before school and then every afternoon after practice, you'll come back to the house with Nathan. I'll get all your back assignments from your other teachers and find out about any extra credit you can do for them. You can't slack off anymore Quentin. "

" I won't. " He promised.

They spent the rest of the morning working on current assignments from her class, and judging by his lack of understanding, he was further behind than she had anticipated. As promised, she visited his other teachers, each one was skeptical whether or not she would be able to help him but gave her everything she needed for their classes, even dishing out a few extra things for him to bring up his grades. Looking over some of the notes some of the teachers made about him, she wondered herself if she would be able to dig him out of this hole.

She'd spoken to Nathan that afternoon as well, he had no problems bringing Q home in the afternoons with him. He'd seen a lot of himself in this kid and hoped Haley would be able to save him like she'd saved Nathan. Nathan had been so lost until Haley, had it not been for her he would surely have flunked out of school.

Haley was standing at the kitchen, washing up some potatoes when Nathan and Jamie arrived home with Q. She had stacked some of his past assignments on the bar and instructed him to sit down and begin reading over the material she had highlighted on her lunch break, while she sliced up the potatoes and started them boiling.

" What are you making? " Nathan asked, leaning over and kissing his wife on top of her forehead.

" Meatloaf and mashed potatoes. " She answered, while Jamie whooped and hollared, it was his favorite. " Are you staying for dinner Q? "

" Am I invited? " He asked, unsure of this arrangement.

" Yes. " Nathan told him, taking a seat next too him at the bar.

" Start reading " Haley instructed, standing in front of him with her hands resting on the counter.

An hour and a half later, Quentin had gained a basic understanding of biology and learned a couple study tips that made history and english a little easier but he was bombing at math. Haley wasn't expecting a miracle but he did a lot better than she initially thought he would. Quentin was bright, there was no denying that, he just had a bad attitude and it was going to be his downfall.

After they had all eating, Quentin was back at the bar reading while Haley did dishes.

" Dinner was great. " Quentin told him, looking up from his book.

He noticed her standing there, holding herself up by the counter top. He head was bowed and her forehead creased in pain. He quickly stood up and rushed over to her, calling out for Nathan as he did so. Nathan came running into the room and saw Quintin wrapping his arms around Haley, pulling her to a nearby chair. Nathan rushed up, kneeling in front of his wife.

" Are you okay, baby? " He asked, softly, brushing some of the hair away from her face.

She shook her head no, closing her eyes tightly against the light. Nathan scooped her up in his arms and carried her upstairs. Taking the water cup she kept next to her night stand, he went into the bathroom, filling it up and bringing her one of her viccodin. She instantly took the tablet, swallowing it. Nathan watched as she laid back on the bed, waiting for the pain to subside.

Nathan walked back downstairs where Quentin still stood, a little confused.

" Is Ms JS okay? " Quentin asked and Nathan shook his head.

" I think tonights tutoring is officially over, do you need a ride home? " Nathan questioned, it was Quentin's turn to shake his head.

" Nah, I'll walk. " Q told him, gathering up his things before leaving.

Nathan waited til the door was closed behind him before he picked up the phone and dialed.

" Hey Luke, it's me, I need a big favor. " Nathan began, looking behind him making sure no one was listening in on his conversation.

**A.N: Please review, like it/hate it, if you have an opinion I'd like to hear it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope don't own it**

**Authors notes: I wanna take a second thank everyone for the reviews and to point a couple things out to a reviewer ( I like the criticism, not every body has to like something. ) first off, I am not killing Haley off right away, infact she won't die for a good while , there for the story is a Nathan and Haley story. Haley and Nathan being married makes them family and the story also centers around Haley's friendships with everyone else but mainly her husband and son. Do you see it now? Secondly, No I have no plans on putting Nathan together with Rachel but I like the Haley/ Rachel relationship on the show, if you pay attention, in a couple episodes Rachel has Haley's back. Hopefully I cleared that up but if I didn't oh well. The other thing I wanted to say is that yes, I am killing off Haley because sometimes the best love stories are the tragic ones.**

**Special note to Ashlyn: I went and got the tattoo, didn't hurt!**

**Chapter three:**

" What's your day like? " Nathan asked his wife, as she got ready to leave for work.

" The usual, plus I am going out to lunch with Peyton, Brooke and Rachel. " Haley answered, watching as Nathan's eye brows shot up in surprise.

" Gatina? " He questioned and she nodded. " Your going to have lunch with Rachel Gatina? "

" Yes! " She exclaimed, laughing at his over dramatics.

" Is this some kind of set up, where you kick her ass for being a hoe in high school? " Nathan quipped, amusement clearly evident on his face.

" Peyton invited me. Besides high school was such a long time ago. " Haley told him, checking herself in the full length mirror before walking out of the bedroom.

Nathan followed her downstairs. He'd already gotten Jamie fed and ready for school and now he was just waiting patiently for his mother to drop him off.

" What's your day looking like? " She asked her husband, smiling as he immediately began filling the tea kettle with water.

" Well since you already have lunch plans, I might head up to the school and hang out with Lucas during his lunch, maybe get a workout in the weight room. " He replied with a shrug.

His workouts had been improving, every week he was able to do more and more. It wouldn't be long until he would be as close to normal as he could get. Jamie still had a wild notion that he would be back playing in the NBA and as hard as it was to say it, Nathan had to tell his son that it was probably never going to happen.

" I have to go grocery shopping tonight, so I won't be swinging by the gym after school. " She told him, remembering to grab her shopping list off the fridge.

" Okay. Can you pick me up some more gatorade? " He requested, putting a tea bag in a to go cup and pouring the steaming water over it.

" Yeah, it's on my list. " She replied, making sure to write it down.

Taking the cup out of his hand, she kissed him good-bye and left the house.

The day had been long, almost too long and she had one more class before her lunch break. Her head was pounding and had been for awhile but she wanted to hold off before she took a pain pill. Unfortunately she couldn't wait any longer and as students began pouring into her small classroom, she discretely opened her desk drawer and pulled out her bottle of viccodin. She wasn't discrete enough because Quentin noticed.

Since she had been tutoring him and been there to witness several of her headaches, he'd known what the pill bottle meant and immediately went into some form of protective mode.

" Could you all please shut the hell up? " Quentin's voice carried over the noise filled room, causing everyone, including Haley too look at him in surprise.

Quentin was normally the loudest one in the group.

" I have a headache. " He simply shrugged, sending Haley a half smile.

She smiled back briefly before turning to the black board.

" Alright class, get out your books and turn to page 186. " She told the class.

" How was the appointment? " Nathan asked, closing the door to Lucas' office behind him.

" I gave them all her symptoms and they agreed that it could be stress related but without seeing her or running some tests they can't give a definate answer. " Lucas explained, watching as Nathan took a seat across from him.

" She's not going to go for testing. " Nathan shook his head, frustrated at his wife's stubbornness.

" Did you find anything online? "

" Yeah and again a lot of it is stress related crap, the only other thing I found was on brain cancer. I'm going to show her that tonight. "

" You want me to pick Jamie up from school and let him hang out at my house? "

" No, it's okay. We're gonna have Quentin at the house after school anyway. I'll talk to her after we have Jamie put to bed."

" Speaking of Quentin, Haley is doing an amazing job with him, I got all his progress reports and he is caught up in all his classes and actually has a c average in all but one. "

" Yeah, Haley is determined to get his average up to a B and he is really working hard. It's actually kind of nice having him around the house, he has dinner with us just about every night and helps with the dishes. "

" His mom doesn't mind? "

" I don't think she's around much, I think Q said she works evenings. "

She closed her eyes, swallowing hard. She felt dizzy and she was to far away from her desk to simply sit down. When she opened her eyes, she saw the entire class staring at her, of coarse they were, she stopped talking mid sentence.

" Teach? " She heard Q's voice ask but before she could say anything her world went dark.

The class jumped up from their seats, rushing forward. Quentin broke through the middle, kneeling down beside her. Placing his hand on the side of her neck, he felt for her pulse, it was weak. Turning his head and putting his ear against her chest, he checked her breathing, it was shallow. Looking up at the stunned filled faces of his classmates and began spouting orders.

" You go get the school nurse. " He shouted, pointing at one girl and then pointed to a tall boy. " Go get coach Scott. "

Both students took off running out of the room.

" Someone call 911. " He also instructed, rolling Haley onto her back and tilting her heads upwards, ready to administer CPR is needed.

" You suck! " Nathan exclaimed, standing at the head of the bench while Lucas did bench presses.

" I have a heart condition, you ass. " Lucas laughed, struggling to push the bar up.

" You have weak arms. " Nathan told him, smirking.

" Coach Scott. " They heard a breathless male voice say, and both sets of blue eyes snapped towards the door way. " Mrs. Scott passed out. "

" Where is she? " Nathan yelled, his heart dropping to his stomach.

" Her classroom. " He boy said, moving aside as Nathan ran passed him.

He'd left Lucas laying on the bench, still holding the weighted bar. The boy who had come to get home, rushed over, helping put the bar back up on the stand. Lucas thanked him before also running out of the room.

" We're at Tree Hill high school. When you go through the second set of double doors, we're the far hallway about halfway down and the left. Room 323. " Q heard the female instructing the 911 operator.

Quentin ran his hand through Haley's hair, rubbing the back of her head, making sure she didn't hurt it in the fall. Until she actually needed CPR, he didn't know what too do. He looked up as Nathan came busting through the door.

" What happened? " Nathan asked, dropping to his knees next to his unconcious wife.

" I think she had a headache, she was taking a pain pill when we came into class. " Quentin whispered, knowing Haley didn't want everyone to know about her ' illness '.

" Did anyone call an ambulance? " Nathan demanded, looking around the room.

" I'm on the phone with them right now. " A girl in the back of the room shouted.

" I sent some one to get the nurse but she hasn't gotten here yet. " Quentin told him, looking up as Lucas came running into the room.

" She okay? " Lucas asked, coming up behind his little brother.

" I don't know. " Nathan told him honestly, feeling helpless. " Come on baby, wake up. "

The paramedics arrive moments later, managing to beat the school nurse who came waltzing in a minute after them. They wasted little time loading Haley onto a stretcher and taking her away. When Nathan tried climbing in the back of the ambulance, they stopped him, it was against policy to have anyone but the medics and patient in the back.

" I'll drive you. " Lucas said, pulling Nathan towards his car.

Without any hesitation, Nathan reached out grabbing Q and pulling him along with them.

" Maybe I shouldn't go. " Rachel suggested, hesitantly.

" Why? " Brooke asked, digging through her purse in search of her keys.

" Because Haley doesn't really like me. " Rachel answered, not wanting to feel awkward with the 3 best friends.

" That was in high school and because you were trying to sleep with her husband. " Peyton pointed out.

" And stole the test that got her fired from the tutor center. " Brooke added, holding up her keys in triumph.

" And called her a fat chick with a big head. " Peyton threw in, smiling as Rachel put her head in her hands.

" Yes, I know. I was a bitch. " Rachel groaned.

" Were? Honey, you still are. " Brooke laughed as Rachel shot her a playful glare.

" Relax it was high school. " Peyton waved a dismissive hand. " Just don't try and sleep with Nathan and you'll be fine. "

" Let's go and get a good table. " Brooke said, hooking arms with both Rachel and Peyton.

The three girls walked out of the house laughing and having a good time.

Nathan had jumped out of the car before it had even stopped. Running up to the front desk, he tried his best not to snap at the fake blonde talking on the phone. When she finally looked up at him, she held up a perfectly manicured finger nail and it took all his will power not to break said finger.

" I'm looking for my wife, they just brought her in. " Nathan spoke, interrupting her conversation.

" Hang on just a second. " She spoke into the phone. " What's her name, sir? "

" Haley James Scott. " He answered, watching as she typed something into the computer.

" I don't have a Haley James Scott in here. " She stated.

" They just brought her in by ambulance. " He told her, watching as her face scrunched up in annoyance,

" Have a seat over in the waiting area and I'm sure someone will be with you shortly. " She instructed but before Nathan could explode, Lucas pulled him away.

" Calm down, getting all pissed off and shouting at her won't help your cause. " Lucas said, in a hushed whisper.

Spotting a nurse about to enter through the doors leading into the secured area that housed the examination rooms, Lucas ran over to her.

" I was wondering if you could help me? " Lucas asked, catching the womans attention.

" Sure. " She smiled warmly at the handsome young man in front of her.

" My sister in law was just brought in by ambulance... " She cut him off.

" Haley James Scott? " She questioned and he nodded. " I can't tell you anything other than we are working on her now and someone will be out to speak with you soon. We'll be needing her next of kin present to sign consent forms. "

" Her husband is here. What kind of consent forms? "

" Somebody will be out to speak with you soon. " And with that, she walked through the double doors, leaving him standing there with nothing.

Walking back over to where his little brother sat, looking rather broken, he took a seat next to him.

" What'd she say? " Nathan asked, looking at him hopefully.

" Their in with Haley now, working on her and somebody will be out to speak with you soon, they'll need you to sign consent forms. "

" What kind of consent forms? " Nathan asked the same question Lucas had.

" I don't know, she couldn't say. " Lucas answered, looking over at Q who sat on the other side of Nathan, looking nervous.

" I need to call Peyton, she and Haley were supposed to have lunch today. " Nathan said, closing his eyes.

" I'll do it. " Lucas offered, not wanting to talk to Peyton but knowing how hard this was on his little brother. " Wait here. "

" Where in the hell is she? " Brooke asked, for like the fifth time, looking around the small resteraunt.

" She may have gotten held up. " Rachel said, but couldn't help wonder if Haley was bailing because she was there.

" She would have called. " Peyton said, also beginning to worry slightly.

Peytons cell phone began to buzz.

" Maybe thats her. " Brooke hoped.

Peyton looked at the caller id and was surprised to see Lucas' name on the screen.

" It's Luke. " She said, opening the phone and putting it to her ear. " Hello? "

Brooke smiled, inwardly hoping that it was Lucas' calling to apologize for being an ass. Years ago she wouldn't have wished for such a thing but she knew how perfect Lucas and Peyton were for each other, now Lucas needed to see it. She watched as the smile on Peytons face dropped and wondered what had gone so wrong, she wouldn't have to wait long.

" We'll be right there. " Peyton said, snapping her cell phone closed. " Haley passed out in the middle of class, their at the hospital. "

The three girls got up from their table, Brooke dropping more cash than was needed on the table and they ran out of the resteraunt.

**Let me know what ya think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope still not mine**

**Authors notes: I'm not a doctor so I apologize for my lack of medical knowledge, I just hope it sounds kind of believable. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter four:**

" Mr. Scott? " A deep male voice called out causing Nathan, Lucas and their small group of friends to look up.

" That's me. " Nathan answered, springing to his feet and rushing over to where the older gentleman with a scruffy white beard and blue hospital scrubs stood.

" I'm doctor Martin, I've been with your wife since they brought her in. " The doctor introduced himself.

They'd been in the emergency room waiting area for what felt like eternity but was actually around 45 minutes.

" How is she? Is she okay? " Nathan began spitting out questions rapid fire. " What's wrong with her? "

" She's stable but hasn't woken up yet. I need to ask you some questions. " The doctor explained, flipping open Haley's chart. " Is she on any medication? "

" Yeah, viccodin. " Nathan answered, running a hand through his short black hair.

" What is she on it for? " The doctor made a note on the chart.

" Headaches. "

" Headaches? "

" Yeah, the doctor she went and saw a few weeks back said they were stress related and prescribe them. "

" Did he run any kind of tests on her? "

" No, he said it was just stress related. " Nathan was getting irritated with having to repeat himself.

" Which doctor did she go see? "

" Dr. Anthony McKenna. "

" I want to run some tests on your wife but I need your consent. " Dr Martin told him.

This was what he was wanting but he wasn't wanting it like this. He knew there was more going on than stress but he hadn't been able to convince his wife to go get checked out and now she didn't have any choice in the matter.

" Yes. " Nathan replied, taking the forms Dr Martin was handing him.

Scribbling his name by the X, he watched as Dr. Martin wrote something else on the chart and closed it.

" When can I see my wife? " Nathan asked, just wanting to see her for himself.

" I'll have a nurse come and get you after we run the tests. " Dr. Martin told him, clasping the young man in front of him on the shoulder before walking away.

Slumping his shoulders, he stalked back to the chairs where his brother and their friends were waiting. They looked at him expectantly and all he could do was shake his head.

" I don't know anything yet, they needed permission to run some tests. " He told them, running his left hand through his short, black hair.

Lucas wanted to tell him it would all be alright but he knew make anyone, especially Nathan feel any better, so instead all he did was place a comforting hand on Nathans shoulder.

" Nate, School is about to be out, whose picking up Jamie? " Quentin asked, knowing that for once, Jamie had completely slipped off his fathers radar.

" Shit. " Nathan swore, he didn't know how he was going to explain this too his son.

" I can get him Nathan, he can crash at my place. " Brooke offered, looking between Rachel and Peyton.

" I already called Skillz and he's picking up Jamie. " Lucas told them, earning an appreciative smile from his little brother.

" What am I going to tell him? " Nathan questioned softly, looking between his friends and brother.

" Tell him the truth. " Peyton said, receiving a glare from Lucas.

" He's five, he's not going to understand. " Lucas told her, shaking his head.

" He's a smart five, he'll understand. Besides we don't know that anything is seriously wrong. " Brooke pointed out, as Peyton and Lucas stood off in a heated stare.

" Brooke and Peyton are right. " Nathan agreed, looking over at the boy sitting in the chairs, nervously bouncing his legs. " You alright, Q? "

" Yeah. " The boy answered simply, looking up.

" Things are going to be fine. Haley is going to be fine. " Nathan said, hoping it came out confident but inwardly knowing it didn't.

Lucas Nodded his head in agreement.

" Yeah, she's going to be fine. "

All conversation seemed to stop and the six people sitting in the waiting room retreated inside their own thoughts.

2 hours later

Nathan was getting restless, sitting down briefly before getting up and pacing around the room. He repeated the action several times, watching the door as it open and closed with out any word on his wife. Finally Dr Martin walked through it, his face grim.

" Mr. Scott, can I have a word alone with you? " Dr Martin requested.

" Yeah, sure. " Nathan said, throwing an apologetic look over towards his brother and friend.

Dr Martin led him down a long hall, stopping outside a door Nathan could only assume was Haley's room.

" We have your wife hooked up to a lot of machines right now, monitoring her closely. " He warned. " She's still sleeping but we've administered a sedative. "

" Did you run the tests? " Nathan asked, anxious for the results.

" Yes we did. We ran a CAT scan and an MRI. We've also drawn blood but we won't have the lab results back until much later. I've also called in the best oncologist in Tree Hill."

" Oncologist? Isn't that... " Nathan trailed off.

" A specialist in cancer. " Dr Martin confirmed, nodding his head sadly." Your wife has a very large mass on her brain but we're not sure yet if it's cancer, so don't be alarmed. I have a few more questions that I need to ask you though. "

" Okay. " Nathan let out a shaky sigh.

" Has your wife experienced any trouble speaking? Problems forming words? " Dr Martin questioned, opening the door to Haley's room.

Nathan thought about it for a moment.

" Actually yeah, not a lot but sometimes she'll mean one thing but say something totally different which isn't like her. I mean hell, she's an english teacher. " Nathan answered, inwardly angry with himself for not forcing her into the doctor for a second opinion sooner.

" How about memory loss? " Dr. Martin prodded, leading Nathan to Haley's beside.

" Yeah a little bit." Nathan confirmed. " Can I ask you something? "

The doctor nodded, watching the young man carefully.

" Is my wife going to be okay? " Nathans voice broke as he asked.

" I can't give you an honest answer until I know what we're up against. " The doctor told him sadly. " Their going to be taking your wife up to a room, we'll obviously be admitting her and hopefully soon the sedatives will ware off. You can spend ten minutes with her down here and then you'll be able to stay with her when she is moved upstairs. "

" Alright. " Nathan said, tearing his eyes away from he wife long enough to give a small smile at Dr. Martin.

He watched the steady rise and fall of her chest and silently prayed. He wasn't a religious man but when it came to his wife, he'd try anything. Nathan was only slightly aware that he was left alone with her and all he could do was hold her hand. He hated this, hated watching her sleeping because of the drugs they'd pumped into her body.

Ten minutes were up rather quickly, much to quickly for his liking but he was forced to wait in the waiting room until they moved her. Joining their friends, they each looked up at him with a mixture of sadness and hope.

" She's still sleeping. " He said, sitting down in between Lucas and Brooke. " They ran some sort of cat scan and MRI and found a mass in her brain. Apparently it's really big. "

He heard both Brooke and Peyton gasp and saw Quentins head drop down.

" Their going to bring in the best oncologist. " He continued, not wanting to voice the dreaded ' C ' word.

" Is it... " Brooke started but couldn't finish.

" They don't know, they won't know anything more definate until the blood work comes back and the specialist does his thing. " He answered, once more running his hand through his hair.

He looked over to see Lucas paling in the face but also trying to look strong and confident as he said it.

" She's going to be okay, Nate. " Lucas assured his little brother.

**Sorry it took so long to update but I was out of town this past weekend and once we got back sunday afternoon we had to deal with some major drama. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but my computer and idea**

**Authors notes: This one is kinda sad, just so you know.**

**Chapter five: **

" Come on buddy, let's get dressed and I'll take you up to see your mom. " Nathan told his son, picking up the breakfast empty cereal bowl in front of his son.

It had been two days since Haley had passed out and school and they still didn't know anything more about the mass on her brain. They were hoping to get the results in within the next day or two. They decided that Nathan should stay home at nights with Jamie, although he was reluctant to leave her side, luckily Brooke, Peyton and even Rachel stayed the nights with her.

" Okay daddy. " Jamie answered, scrunching up his face in deep thought. " Is momma coming home soon? "

" Yeah, they just have to figure out what's wrong with her and how to fix it. " Nathan said, putting the bowl in the dishwasher.

" Is momma gonna die? " Jamie asked, causing Nathan to tense up.

" What? No Jamie. " His heart was breaking, never once did he want to believe his wife wouldn't be okay. " Why would you even ask that? "

" Jenna Albertsons grandma was in the hospital and she died. " Jamie answered, his voice trembling softly.

" Not everybody that goes to the hospital die. You went to the hospital when you got stitches and you're still here. " Nathan tried to explain, knowing the fear his son was feeling. " Let's pack you an over night bag so you can stay with Uncle Lucas tonight. "

" Okay daddy. " Jamie said once more before running up the stairs.

Haley laid in the bed, staring at the ceiling and listening to the soft snoring of the red haired girl in the chair next to her bed. She'd never admit it out loud but it was a comforting sound. She'd sent Brooke and Peyton home in the middle of the night when they began bickering over who got to sleep next to Haley's bed, she'd tried to dismiss Rachel as well but she didn't budge.

" Hey. " Haley whispered as she saw Rachel begin to stir.

" Hey. " The red head mumbled, wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

" They brought me some coffee, want it? " Haley offered, feeling the cup and making sure it was still hot.

" You don't want it? " Rachel questioned, knowing she could easily go get her own cup if she really wanted it.

" Not really. " Haley answered, turning her gaze back up to the ceiling. " Thanks for staying the night. "

It was hard to say those words. She was nice to everyone but she hated Rachel.

" No problem. Sorry if I wasn't great company, I am still not sure how to act around you. " Rachel admitted, causing Haley to look back at her with a look of pure confusion.

" What do you mean? " Haley asked, not sure if she knew where Rachels thoughts were.

" It's not secret that we're not the best of friends. " Rachel pointed out.

" Yeah well, look at our history. "

" Not exactly best buds. "

" Yeah well, you did try to sleep with my husband and stole the limo on my wedding day. "

" And I stole the test that got you fired from the tutor center. "

" Did I mention the whole trying to sleep with Nathan thing? "

" Yeah you did. "

" That's because it counts twice. " Haley began to laugh softly, causing Rachel to look at her like she was insane.

" I remember the state championship game and you girls having to take me to the hospital. "

Rachel began to laugh too.

" And that triage nurse was totally being a bitch and wouldn't put you back there to see a doctor. "

" And you, Brooke and Bevin all basically tore into her, before Peyton and the rest of you took me back there anyway. "

" Good times... well kind of. " Rachels' laughter subsided. " Despite everything, I really liked you Haley. I was just stupid and petty . "

" I'd like to be able to say that I liked you but I can't lie. " Haley replied, knowing her bluntness was going to sting a little. " But we're not in high school anymore and theres no reason we can't try and be friends now. "

" I'd like that. " Rachel nodded her head, giving a bright smile.

" Just don't try and sleep with my husband because I can still kick your ass. "

Nathan stood outside the hospital room door, holding Jamie' hand in a tight grasp. Taking a deep breath he knelt down beside his son, turning so they were face to face.

" Okay buddy, I don't want you to be scared but Mommies hooked up to a lot of machines and we have to be careful whenever we're around her so we don't pull anything off her. " When Jamie nodded that he understood Nathan continued. " I need you to be a big boy and be really good. "

" I will daddy. " Jamie promised, fidgeting a little bit.

" I know you will. " Nathan smiled warmly at his son, before straitening the little boys blue polo shirt and standing back up.

Knocking gently on the door, he pushed it open before peering in. He saw his wife sitting up on her bed, talking to both Rachel and Lucas, laughing at something. He was glad to see her looking much better, he was afraid she would be weak and that would scare Jamie even more. He watched her eyes light up as she saw he and Jamie enter her room.

" Jimmy Jam! " She greeted with a brilliant smile.

" Momma! " He yelled, grinning wildly.

Before he could run towards her, Nathan scooped him up.

" Remember to be gentle with her. " Nathan whispered a reminder into his sons ear before placing him on the bed next to his mother.

" Did you miss me? " Jamie asked, excitedly.

" You know I did. " Haley wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. " Did you miss me? "

" Only a lot. "

Everybody in the room just sat there and watched mother and son interact with each other. Two days seemed life forever for the pair that was never separated. Jamie recounted every hour that they had been apart, starting with staying the night with Skillz her first night in the hospital to Nathan burning the eggs that morning.

" Your daddy never was much on cooking. " Haley whispered loudly to her son, earning a playful glare from her husband.

" I'm not that bad. " Nathan defended himself, earning a fake cough from Lucas. " Shut up Pucas. "

" Honey, you'd be the one to burn cereal. " Haley told him.

Rachel sat in the corner, watching the bickering with amusement.

" Okay, I got the portable dvd player, some magazines, and an ipod with all her favorite songs on it. What else do you think she might want? " Brooke asked, gathering up all the things she was taking to Haley.

" How about a book? " Peyton suggested, picking up a stack of them off the coffee table.

" That's a good idea but none of those, we'll stop by the bookstore. " Brooke replied

" Hopefully she won't be in there too much longer. " Peyton said, helping Brooke carry the stuff out to the car.

Five heads snapped up to the firm knock on the door and Lucas got up to answer it. Standing on the other side was the oncologist they had met briefly the day before, Dr. Schwartz. Dr. Schwartz was in his early forties with thinning gray hair, and warm green eyes. Something about his demeanor said ' trust me ' and both Nathan and Haley did.

" How are you doing today, Haley? " Doctor Schwartz asked smiling, but it didn't reach his eyes.

" Good. Dr Schwartz, this is my son Jamie. " Haley introduced, and Dr Schwartz held out a large hand to the small boy.

" Hello Jamie. " Dr. Schwartz shook his little hand. " What's your favorite flavor of ice cream? "

" Chocolate. " Jamie answered, his eyes lighten up at the direction of conversation.

" Did you know they have chocolate ice cream down in the cafeteria? " Jamie shook his head no. " They do and I bet your uncle Lucas and your aunt... "

" Rachel. " Rachel filled in when Dr. Schwartz looked over at her.

" Rachel would love to take you down stairs and get you some while I talk to your mommy and daddy. "

" You bet I would. " Lucas said, knowing the Dr. Schwartz needed to talk to Haley and Nathan alone, this wasn't something Jamie needed to be present for.

Rachel and Lucas quickly took Jamie out of the room, leaving Nathan, Haley and Dr. Schwartz alone.

" You got the results back? " Nathan questioned, taking a seat next to Haley on the bed.

The Dr nodded his head.

" It's not good is it? " Haley asked, feeling Nathan take her hand in his.

" No. " The older man answered. " It is cancer and normally we would want to do surgery to remove the tumor but the tumor is so large we run the risk of doing permanent damage if we attempt it. "

" What about chemotherapy? " Nathan asked, Haley's hand beginning to shake.

" I hate this part of the job but I'm going to be honest with you. The cancer is so far along that it has already began spreading, we can try chemotherapy if you want but in my opinion it's going to take away the time you have left. "

" Which is how long? " Haley didn't even recognize her own voice as she spoke.

" Two, maybe three months without the chemo. "

**I'm kind of leaving this chapter on a sad note and you all probably hate me right now. Sorry. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: As usual I don't own the show or the characters.**

**Authors notes: So this chapter was really hard to write for so many different reasons and if it isn't as good as it should be, I'm sorry.**

**Chapter 6:**

" So, what should I expect if I don't do the treatment? " Haley inquired, her voice suddenly sounding strong.

" You're doing the treatment. " Nathan told her, his own voice sounding desperate and broken.

Haley gave him a pointed look but instead of looking away, he gave it right back.

" It's good for Haley to have all her options in order to make the decision that is right for her. " Dr Schwartz interjected. " You'll still continue to have headaches, at times you'll have trouble speaking and some memory loss. "

" And the treatments? " Haley asked, processing all the information she had been giving.

" All the same things but with added intensity and a lot faster. "

" How is that possible, isn't it supposed to make her better? " Nathan bit out, he was really starting to hate this man.

" Have you ever heard the expression ' you have to get bad before you get better ' ? " Both Nathan and Haley nodded their heads yes. " That's what it is, except Haley won't get better. "

" Stop fucking saying that! " Nathan exploded.

" Nathan! " Haley yelled, placing a hand on her husbands arm.

" No, we're getting a second opinion, this mother fucker is wrong. " Nathan glared over at the doctor.

" I do encourage you to get a second opinion. " Dr Schwartz agreed. " In the mean time, we can go ahead and discharge you, if you decide to do the treatments, you can come in as an out patient. "

" Thank you Dr, I am really sorry about my husband. " Haley apologized, glaring at Nathan.

" No need to apologize, his reaction was normal and expected. " Dr Schwartz assured them, getting up and heading out of the room.

" Can we not tell anyone just yet, I kind of want to have my mind made up about what I'm going to do before we tell everyone. " She turned to her husband, once they were alone.

" You're doing the chemo. " He told her, trying not to leave any room for argument.

" We'll discuss this later. " Haley warned, hearing Jamie right outside her door.

" Look who we found. " Jamie announced, being followed into the room by Lucas, Brooke and Peyton.

" Wow Brooke, did you bring enough stuff? " Haley laughed as she saw Brooke, Peyton and even Lucas' arms weighed down with stuff.

Nathan looked over at his wife before giving their friends a tight, fake smile.

" Thought that since we didn't know how long you were going to be in here, we'd bring you enough things to keep you entertained. " Brooke defended with a shrug.

" That's really sweet but I'm getting out today. " Haley grinned and despite having lugged all that crap up to the hospital both Brooke and Peyton squealed in excitement.

" Did the doctors figure out what's wrong? " Lucas asked, his eyes constantly shifting from Haley to Nathan and back again.

Nathan opened his mouth to speak but Haley quickly cut him off.

" Not yet. " Haley lied and Nathan looked at her slightly stunned.

" But their letting you go home? " Lucas questioned, his eyes squinting in suspicion.

" Yep. " Haley answered in false brightness. " You ready for momma to come home Jimmy Jam? "

" Yeah! " Jamie yelled and Lucas broke her gaze.

Something wasn't right, he could feel it and he would get to the bottom of it later when Jamie wasn't around. Brooke and Peyton could also sense it and looked between themselves before looking over at Haley.

" We'll take Jamie home with us and then when you get back to the house and settled in, you can just call us and we'll bring him home. " Peyton offered, and Brooke nodded in agreement.

" Thanks. " Nathan muttered, really needing the time alone to speak with his wife.

" Where's Rachel? " Haley asked, for the first time noticing the red head wasn't there.

" Oh, she went home to shower and change. " Lucas told them, forgetting himself that Rachel had even been there.

Brooke and Peyton left soon after, taking Jamie with them and leaving Lucas to attempt to get to the bottom of things. He waited until they got her all packed up, discharged and home before he attempted to talk with Nathan and Haley.

" The doctor had bad news, huh? " Lucas questioned, helping Haley settle onto the couch.

" Lucas... " Haley began but was cut off by her husband.

" It wasn't good but we're getting a second opinion. " Nathan told him, taking a seat next to his wife.

" How bad is he saying it is? " Lucas prodded, feeling his heart constrict.

" Maybe we should wait for Brooke and Peyton. " Haley suggested, knowing she wasn't going to be able to avoid this conversation.

" Maybe Skillz will keep Jamie over night. " Lucas said, and Haley shook her head.

" I want him home tonight. We'll talk after he goes to bed. " Haley told him, wanting to spend as much time with her baby boy.

" Okay. " Both Nathan and Lucas agreed.

" Lucas, do you think you could go use the phone in the kitchen and call Peyton and Brooke, have them go ahead and bring Jamie home? " Haley asked, needing a moment of privacy with her husband.

" Yeah, sure. " Lucas agreed, leaving the room.

" I thought I said I wanted to wait to tell everyone? " She questioned, anger evident in her voice.

" You did but we can't keep this a secret. Besides, we're going to go get the second opinion, Dr Schwartz is wrong. " Nathan assured her, placing a hand on her knee.

" He's not Nathan, as much as I wish he was, we both know he's not. " She told him, closing her eyes and blinking back the tears.

" We can always try chemo. " He said, trying to be optimistic.

" If it's just going to shorting my time here and make me too sick to spend the rest of my time with you and Jamie, I'm not doing it. It's not going to help. " She replied.

" Haley... " He began but was cut off by Lucas coming back in the room.

" They're on the way. " Lucas announced, taking a seat in the chair on the other side of the couch.

Lucas watched the silent but intense stand off between husband and wife and knew something big was going on. It killed him to be on the outside of his huge secret but knew he would soon learn the truth.

Brooke and Peyton arrived fifteen minutes later with Jamie and Haley wasted no time cuddling up with her little boy, showering him with hugs and kisses. Nathan stayed close by her side, taking every opportunity to hug her, hold her hand or just to even touch her, actions that did not go unnoticed by the friends.

Around nine, it was time for Jamie to go to bed. Both Nathan and Haley gave him his bath, dressing him in his jammies and read him a bed time story, slightly aware of what was waiting on them down stairs. Once their little boy was asleep, the couple made their way downstairs. Haley inwardly hoped her friends had gotten tired of waiting and went home but as she entered the living area she knew she had no such luck.

" It's bad isn't it? " Brooke asked immediately, repeating Lucas' earlier question.

Haley knew that she couldn't hide the truth and decided being open and honest would be for better for everyone in the long run. Looking at her husband, he nodded for her to go ahead.

" Yes. " Haley answered simply, her voice breaking slightly.

" How bad? " Lucas asked, feeling his own eyes beginning to water.

" Cancer bad? " Peyton also questioned and both Haley and Nathan nodded.

" The tumor is covering a large section of her brain and surgery isn't an option. " Nathan explained, placing his arm

" What about chemo? " Brooke prodded, her tears falling freely.

" It's just going to make me sicker and lesson my time here. " Haley answered, watching as Peyton to began to openly cry.

" So, what are you supposed to do? " Lucas spoke up, the fear of losing his best friend becoming very real.

" Nothing. " Haley replied.

" You can't do nothing. " Lucas told her, almost angrily. " Nathan said something about a second opinion. "

" We're still going to get a second opinion. " Nathan assured him, wishing they could just talk about something else, the thought of losing his wife was killing him inside.

" This is fucked up, you're acting like you're dying. " Lucas shouted at Haley, startling everybody.

" Luke, back off man. " Nathan warned but was stopped by Haley.

" Lucas, I am dying. " Haley told him, reaching out to grab his hand but he snatched it away.

" I can't deal with this right now. " Lucas said, his voice full of emotion.

The four friends watched him walk out the door in stunned silence.

**Sorry the chapter is short and that I am leaving off in a bad place but I am doing this for a very good reason.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own it.**

**Authors notes: I love writing this story but it is kind of striking a nerve. About 3 years ago I lost my mother to a disease she had been battling since I was little. It was always difficult growing up, I was the youngest of ( and I am not kidding ) of 11 kids ( 3 were adopted ) and I was what my mother called the oxymoron of the group. I was a contradiction of the group, wild but responsible and was there with her throughout everything. So, when I am writing this story, I kind of remember things that I don't want too but it's my therapy. It was kind of ironic because I wasn't a one tree hill fan until this season but I remember one night 3 and a half years ago, I was staying the night at the hospital with her and she was watching it on TV and I was giving her crap about it, now here I am writing One Tree Hill fan fiction. Thnx for reading my rambling and as always please read and review.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter seven:**

" Hey buddy. " She said, taking her seat beside him.

When he had left, she'd known exactly where he was headed and with a quick promise to sit down with both Brooke and Peyton, she excused herself to go find her best friend. He needed her right now and more importantly she needed him.

He just looked at her, not bothering to wipe the tears out of his eyes. It broke her heart seeing him like this.

" I need you to talk to me Lucas. " She told him, firmly.

" What's left too say? " He questioned, almost bitterly.

" Everything. " She answered honestly, choking back her own tears.

" How long? " He finally asked but not really wanting the answer.

" Not long. " She replied, looking at him. " A few months. "

" And theres nothing... " He couldn't finish his thought.

" No. " She said and finally broke down, fully sobbing. " And I am so scared Luke. I don't want to leave Nathan and Jamie... especially my baby. "

He couldn't stop himself either, pulling her into a tight embrace, he sobbed too. He wanted to whisper that everything was going to be okay but he knew it wasn't. One of the greatest people he'd ever known was dying and there was nothing that could be done to stop it. She would leave behind a husband and an incredible little boy. And it just wasn't fair.

" I don't want to leave my family... " She choked out. " I don't want to leave you, Brooke and Peyton either. I don't want to die... "

" I know. " He whispered against her hair, hugging her tighter than before.

" How am I going to explain this too him? "

" I don't know but we'll think of some way. "

Nathan paced the living room like a caged animal. She'd been gone for almost an hour and he needed to know that she was okay. Neither she nor Lucas were answer their cell phones and it was driving him crazy. Brooke and Peyton sat together on the small couch, fighting their own tears.

" Daddy? " A small voice came from the top of the stairs.

Nathans head snapped towards to where his son stood.

" Where's momma? " Jamie asked, looking visibly upset.

" She's out with uncle Lucas right now. " Nathan answered, holding out his arms as his son ran down the steps towards his daddy. " What's the matter Jimmy jam.? "

" I had a bad dream. " Jamie buried his head in his fathers broad chest.

Peyton and Brooke watched the exchanged with sad eyes.

" What was it about? " Nathan prompted but Jamie shook his head violently.

" I don't want too talk about it. " Jamie insisted, holding onto Nathan tighter.

" Okay but I can't help you squash 'em if I don't know what there about. " Nathan told him, running a soothing hand along his sons back.

" It was about momma going to heaven. " Jamie whispered, causing Nathan to tense and Brooke and Peyton to tear up once more. " I know you said that she was okay but I still feel scared... "

Before Nathan could respond, the front door opened and both Lucas and Haley walked in. Nathan could tell they'd both been crying and knew Jamie shouldn't see Haley like that. Setting him down on the floor he knelt down next to his son.

" Go back up to bed and your mom and I will be up in a minute. " Jamie did as he was told, quickly running up the steps.

" What was Jamie doing up? " Haley questioned, watching as her son hurried upstairs.

" He had a bad dream about you going to heaven. " Brooke spoke up.

" You told him? " She turned to Nathan, her eyes angry with accusation.

" No, a friend of his told him that when you go to the hospital you go to heaven. " Nathan rushed out, holding his hands up in surrender.

" What are we going to tell him? " She asked herself softly, shaking her head sadly.

" The truth, we can't hide it. " Nathan answered.

" Not tonight though. " Haley insisted.

" No, of course not. " Nathan agreed. " Let's just tuck him in and we'll talk to him in the morning. "

" Guys... " Haley started, turning towards Brooke and Peyton but was cut off by Brookes raspy voice.

" Go ahead tutor mom, we'll be here when you get down. " Brooke assured her, her voice filled with emotion as she spoke.

Truth was that she hadn't stopped crying since she'd heard the words Haley and dying in the same sentence. The thought of losing her best friend was killing her and she had no idea how to be strong through this. There was so much to say but how much time did she have until it was too late.

Peyton felt the exact same way. It didn't seem like all that long ago that she and Haley were complete strangers but some how they managed to become friends and the thought of Haley no longer being on this earth crushed her. Why did it always seem like everyone she loved was being taking away from her, first her mom, then her birth mom. She lost Jake and now Lucas. Lucas wouldn't even look at her as they stood across the room from each other. Her dad was never around and most the time she felt all alone. All she really had was Brooke and they weren't as close as they used too be.

Lucas' head was spinning as he watched Haley and Nathan head up the steps, to assure Jamie that Haley was fine. It was a lie though, Haley wasn't fine. His best friend was sick and would never get better. He'd listened as she explained what her status was and how in her case it would be better to do nothing because any way they looked at it, she was going to lose this fight. How did you tell a five year old that? Losing Haley once almost killed Nathan, how would he cope with losing his wife forever. How would he live without his best friend, the keeper of all his secrets? He couldn't.

Nathan watched as his wife paused outside there sons bedroom door, composing herself. She didn't want her son to see her upset, it would only cause him to worry more and that was the last thing she wanted him to do. Squeezing her hand, doing his best to calm her down, he opened the door and led the way in. Jamie was sitting up in bed, a book of fables opened in from him.

" Daddy said you had a nightmare. " Haley spoke softly, trying to keep her voice even as she sat down beside him. The boy nodded and she wanted to continue but wasn't really sure how.

" I dreamed that you went to heaven and I couldn't see you anymore. " Jamie told her, closing the book in front of him.

" When I do go to heaven Jamie... " She trailed off, choosing her words carefully. " You won't be able to see me but I will be with you everyday but until that day comes, I'll be here with you where you can see me. "

It sounded dumb, even too her but she didn't know what too say. Tomorrow they would sit down with him, explain what was going on with her but not tonight. She didn't want him dreaming of her going away. She wanted him to feel safe and secure, without any worries. Soon worrying would be all any of them do.

Nathan sat on the other side of Jamie, just stroking the childs back. It was hard for him, keeping this secret from their child but it would only before tonight. Nathan also couldn't stop himself from thinking about how he was going to be raising Jamie alone and he was scared. Haley was too good of a person for this to happen to, it should be him.

Watching their son drift off back to sleep, they allowed their eyes to meet in a silent understanding that they had to tell him the truth and soon.

Once they made it downstairs, Brooke and Peyton both stood, with tears in their eyes. It was clear that Lucas had filled them in on how serious everything really was. Motioning for them to come to her, Haley opened her arms and all three girls embraced and cried.

**Sorry this chapter is really short.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill.**

**Authors notes: To answer a question, yes I have experienced this type of situation. I watched my mother suffer for most of my life and I have lost countless friends and family along the years which is why I am a true believer in living your life to the fullest. I always say whats on my mind, leaving no doubt for anyone what my intentions, motivations and feelings are. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews.**

**Rating: T**

**Chapter eight:**

They were going to have more children. That's the thought that kept running through Nathans head. He'd wanted a little girl, just like her. With her beautiful brown eyes and innocence, it's all the he wanted, all that he dreamed about at night. He wasn't going to get that dream now. Haley wasn't going to get that dream now.

He stayed awake her first night home, just thinking about all the signs he missed and how he should have fought her harder on getting into a doctor soon. He couldn't help but feeling like he failed her, that he failed their son. Because his reluctance, his son would have to grow up without a mother. He would have to raise his son without his wife.

She was only 22, how could her life almost be over? It didn't make any sense to him. When he felt the sobs threatening to over take his body, he left their bedroom. He found himself in the back yard, sitting by the pool and he cried. He cried for what felt like forever but was honestly maybe an hour or so.

Brooke and Peyton walked into their house soon after leaving Nathan and Haley. Neither one had really stopped crying since Haley confirmed their worst fear, neither one truly wanting to believe that their friend wasn't going to be with them much longer.

Rachel had been sitting up in the living room, looking through their old year books when they walked in the house. One look on her friends faces and she immediately became concerned.

" What's wrong? " She asked, taken in the miserable expression on both womens faces.

" Haley is really sick. " Brooke choked out, while tears began pouring down Peytons face once more.

" How sick is really sick? " Rachel prodded, feeling her stomach dropping at an alarming rate of speed.

" She doesn't have long to live. " Peyton told her, sniffling back the tears.

Rachel felt like she was going to be sick, that wasn't what she was expecting to hear. One of the things she was looking forward to doing was fixing past mistakes and mending her broken relationship with Haley, she'd always liked the girl was just jealous of her.

" 3 to 4 months. " Brooke added, speaking in a hushed tone, as if saying it aloud made it more real.

Both Brooke and Peyton took a seat on either side of Rachel and began flipping through year books as well.

" It's hard to believe we didn't even know her until the middle of junior year. " Peyton laughed sadly.

" I was such a bitch to her. " Brooke commented, hating her former self.

" At least you didn't try to sleep with her husband. " Rachel said, causing both girls to look at her.

" Umm, hello. Don't you remember that party where the Brathan sex tape got viewed by what seemed like the entire senior class? " Brooke questioned.

" Oh yeah but they weren't married when the tape was made. " Rachel commented.

" Yeah but he was still my boyfriend. " Peyton reminded her, causing Brooke to snort in disagreement.

" You were broken up. "

" Keep telling yourself that B. Davis. " Peyton laughed as Brooke rolled her eyes.

" Well, you fell in love with Lucas while he was still my boyfriend. " Brooke teased and Peyton looked away. " Speaking of which, have you spoken with him since this whole thing went down? "

" Everything just started the past few days, haven't really had the chance. "

" don't you think that maybe you should. " Rachel cut in, but held her hands up in surrender as Peyton cut her eyes at her. " I'm just saying. "

" I can't believe I'm actually going to say this, but the hoes right! " Brooke declared, laughing as Rachel slapped her outer thigh. " I was agreeing with you, no need to get all violent. "

" I should, shouldn't I? " Peyton questioned, mainly to herself.

" Yep. " Rachel and Brooke agreed in unison.

" Go see him tonight. " Brooke suggested, smiling as Peyton got up from her seat.

" Yeah, okay. " Peyton agreed before leaving silently.

Lucas Scott sat on the porch outside his house, his mind still reeling from the thought of losing his best friend. He'd called Skillz, telling him what was going on. Skillz cried like a baby for at least thirty minutes, Haley meant a lot to him. He'd called his mom and now he was waiting for her to call him back.

" Hey. " He heard her soft voice say but couldn't bring himself to look up.

" It's kind of late to be out, don't ya think? " He questioned, feeling her presence as she sat down next to him.

He'd never admit it but it felt good that she came to him. It felt good to know that her gravitational pull still brought her in his direction.

" I thought since you're always saving me that maybe just this once I could save you. " Peyton said, watching him carefully.

He kept control of his expressions, not allowing her to read into what he was feeling.

" What if I don't want to be saved? " He questioned but before she could answer. " What if I don't want to be saved by you? "

" Do you want to have this out Lucas, once and for all? Is that what you want? " She questioned, tired of fighting his growing hostility.

" You know what, let's go ahead and make this day from hell complete. Why didn't you want to marry me Peyton? " He was already so broken, what harm could asking what he really wanted to now do.

" I wanted to marry you Luke, I just wasn't sure if it was the right time. " She admitted and he faced her for the first time since she arrived. " Nathan and Haley have this timeless love, you know? I love you and I think deep down I have since we first met but I was scared, I am scared. Everybody I have ever loved has left me. "

She hoped he was listening. Really listening. Because it was time to stop hiding behind everything and lay it all out for him.

" You chose Brooke over me. I was your second choice. " She said, and he shook his head.

" I never... " He began to defend himself but she cut him off.

" You may not have realized it but you did. It's not like I gave you any real hope between us though and for a long time, I held onto that feeling, the feeling of being someones second choice. Nathan and I dated for nearly two years, do you know how many times he told me he loved me? None. He married Haley after just a few months of dating. "

" I'm not Nathan and I told you I loved you all the time. " He told her, wondering what Nathan had to do with any of this. " And then there was Jake and Jenny. I loved Jake and that little girl so much but he didn't want to be my second pick, and he let me go so I could be with you. "

He'd never known that aspect of things, all he knew is that things didn't work out between the two.

" I love you Peyton, I really do but I don't think we can ever be together again. I don't think we can ever really be friends again. " He told her.

" I know I hurt you and I am truly sorry for that but right now isn't about us. It's about Haley. I want too be there for you Luke and any time you need to talk, I will be there to listen. For everything you've ever done for me in the past, let me repay you by being there for you. "

" I'll think about it. " He promised and before he knew it, she was gone and he was left alone once more.

Lucas Scott had never felt more unsure of himself in all his life. How was he going to survive the loss of his best friend, he'd barely made it through the loss of his uncle. Haley had been his saving grace, standing beside him when he needed someone and then when she gave birth to Jamie and given him the important job of being Jamie's godfather. A job he had taken very seriously. She had made it possible for him and Nathan to be brothers and included him in her small family.

Fighting back the tears that threatened to spill out once more, he closed his eyes letting visions and memories wash over him.

_" I can't believe we're in high school already. " 14 year old Haley James gushed as she looked around the busy hallways in excitement._

_Lucas hated to admit it, he was excited too. He'd been a little afraid that things would change between him and Haley, this was the age where boys and girls started dating but they both promised they would be friends for ever and that made him feel better._

_" Can I stop holding your hand now? " He teased, holding up the interlocked fingers._

_" No, I don't want any of the other boys to ask me out. Taylor made me dress like a hoe. " Haley said, using her free hand to motion down to her outfit. _

_She was right, Taylor had her dressed in a skirt that Lucas thought was way too short and a shirt that showed a lot more of Haley than he wanted himself, or any guy to see of his best friend._

_" I can't believe your parents let you out of the house that way. " He mumbled._

_" My mother encouraged it. " Haley replied, rolling her eyes._

Just two years later she would be married to his worst enemy and brother. Now she was the mother of his nephew and still the staple that held their group of friends together. He was surprised at how Brooke and her became the best of friends.

_" No, I refuse to hang out with that girl. " Haley said, shaking her head violently._

_" Hales, she's my girlfriend. I want you two to get along. " Lucas said, pleadingly._

_" So, does that mean you'll hang out with Nathan? " She shot back._

_" That is entirely... " He trailed off as she began to smirk._

_" The same thing? " She finished for him._

_" It's different okay, the guy's an ass. " Lucas yelled,frustrated._

_" And Brooke's a bitch. " She pointed out._

_" At least she's trying. " Lucas said before adding. " thats more than I can say about Nathan. "_

_" Maybe not in an obvious way but he is trying Luke. " She defended her boyfriend._

_" Hales, will you please have dinner with me and Brooke, it would mean a lot too me. " He tried once more and was surprised when she relented._

Brooke laid in her bed, thinking about that night. It wasn't the changing point Lucas thought it would be, but she definitely started liking Haley a little more than night. She'd been intimidated by the bond the best friends shared but also noticed the effort Haley put into being nice to her.

For the most part, Haley avoided being seen with Brooke at school but that was mainly Brookes fault. She made Haley feel as if she wasn't good enough to be seen with the popular crowd but the truth was, she was too good. It wasn't until Haley had left for the tour that she realized what a valuable friend that Haley was.

_" I don't see why you dislike her so much? " Peyton questioned her normally bubbly best friend._

_" I don't see why you don't? " Brooke shot back. " I mean she is going after your boyfriend. "_

_" Nathan is not my boyfriend, he's free to date whoever he wants. " Peyton reminded her, earning an eye roll from the brunette. " Haley's really cool, we can talk about music and things that I can't with you. "_

_" P.Sawyer, you can talk to me about anything. " Brooke told her, wrapping an arm around her blonde friends shoulders._

_" Okay. " Peyton said, hesitantly. " There's this new band... "_

_" Okay, go talk music with Haley, traitor. " Brooke grumbled, causing Peyton to laugh._

_" Mark my words B. Davis, one day you and Haley James will be like sisters. " Peyton teased as Brooke scrunched up her face in disgust._

Peyton felt her mouth tug into a smile. She was sure she should feel jealous of Haley but she didn't. Haley fell right into place with her and Brooke, quickly becoming closer to Brooke as Peyton moved further away. It was some how all meant to be this way. The only thing Peyton really questioned now was, who would survive and what would be left of them?


	9. Chapter 9

**This is basically an open apology for not updating any of my stories. As I am sure many of you have heard about hurricane Ike, I was one of the many people who lost everything. Luckily enough I have a great friend and family base that will make rebuilding easier. My heart goes out to everyone who has also be effected by Ike. I will be updating, I am writing a little bit everyday and I will try and have something posted in the near future.**

**Thnx**

**Ryn**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

**Authors notes: Okay so this is going to be a long one. First off, I had to completely rewrite this entire chapter since my computer was destroyed. Secondly, someone asked if I thought it was ironic that my penname/nickname is karmaNluck and I lost everything in hurricane Ike, so I guess this is my answer. I am incredibly lucky because even though the house and everything in it is pretty much gone, I still have my family and the means to rebuild. As for the karma part, I'm just looking at this as a test to my inner strength, and the strength of those closest too me. **

**Chapter nine:**

It was now or never, at least that's what she kept telling herself. The more she avoided it, the harder it was going to be to tell him. She figured that he knew something was up, especially since Nathan and herself seemed to be walking on egg shells around him.

" You ready? " Nathan asked as the stood outside Jamies room.

" Yes. " She answered weakly, all the while shaking her head 'no '.

" We don't have to do this now. We can wait a few more days. " He assured her but she knew that they couldn't avoid it forever.

" Yes we do and no we can't. " She replied, taking a deep breath before knocking softly on the frame of her sons bedroom door.

Some people might find it odd that she were knocking. Jamie was only 5 years old and didn't need much privacy. Haley had grown up in a huge family and hadn't had much privacy growing up, so she liked for Jamie to have a sense of freedom she had lacked.

" I think we need to talk after we're done here. " She told her husband, her tone light but still held a seriousness.

" Sure. " He consented, giving her as much as a smile as he could manage. " Let's go. "

She entered the bedroom first. Jamie was already ready for bed, with a book laying in his lap. Everynight she and Nathan would come up and tuck him in, read him a bedtime story and kiss him good night before going to bed themselves. Tonight would be only the second time they broke that tradition.

" Hey mama, I picked out peter rabbit. " Jamie told her and she felt her eyes begin to tear up.

" I don't think we're gonna read tonight, buddy. " Nathan spoke up, watching as Haley took a seat next to Jamie before taking the other spot on the bed himself.

" Why not? " Jamie asked, furrowing his brow.

" We need to talk to you sweetie. " Haley answered, wrapping her arm around her little boy and pulling him closer to her side.

" Do you remember the conversation about mama going to heaven? " Nathan started the conversation, watching the reaction on Jamies face which showed nothing but confusion.

" You said mama wasn't going to die. " Jamie replied, looking puzzled.

" I'm not going to die tomorrow. " Haley replied carefully. " But I am really sick Jimmy Jam. "

" You said the doctors we're going to cure you. " Jamie said, his voice raising slightly in panic,

" They tried but they can't. " Haley told him, feeling him pull away from her roughly.

" You lied to me! " He shouted but it was aimed more at his father than his mother.

" I didn't lie Jamie, I thought… " Nathan tried to defend himself but was caught off guard when tiny fist began to pound into him.

" James Lucas… " Haley began but Jamie quickly turned on her as well.

" You lied to me too! I hate you! " He continued to yell.

" It's no problem, really. " Lucas assured his brother as he watched Jamie climb into the back seat of his car.

" I just think that it might be good for him to get out of the house for the night. He's upset which is causing Haley to get upset and she can't afford her blood pressure to rise. " Nathan rambled, pacing back and forth as he stared at his sons tear stained face.

They'd spent hours going back and forth with Jamie. Trying everything they could think of to calm him down and make him understand. Finally when Nathan noticed Haley rubbing her temples and paling a little bit, Nathan decided to give them all a time out and called Lucas to pick Jamie up.

" I don't know what to do, Luke. He's mad at me and there is nothing I can say that can fix this. "

" Just go in and take care of Hales, I will call you in the morning when he gets up. " Lucas promised, placing a comforting hand on Nathan's shoulder.

" Thanks man. " Nathan tried waving good bye to Jamie but Jamie turned away.

Lucas watched his younger brother walk into his house, with slumped shoulders and head hung down low. Turning back to his car, he saw Jamie sulking in the back seat and knew what he needed to do.

" Alright J-Luke, looks like it's just you and me tonight. " He told his nephew as he climbed into the drivers seat. " Are you buckled? " He asked while looking in the rear view mirror.

" Yes I understand. " Brooke spoke into her cell phone. " Are you sure? "

Peyton walked into the kitchen and took the seat at the breakfast bar next to her best friend, while Rachel stood on the oppisette side of the island.

" Coffee? " Rachel asked, giving Peyton a small smile.

" No thanks. " Peyton politely declined.

" I would really appreciate it if you would come out here. I am willing to pay for your flight and hotel stay. " Brooke pleaded and Peyton raised an eye brow in question but Rachel just shook her head. " Well, you have my cell phone number, please call me if you change your mind. Please change your mind. "

" Who was that? " Peyton asked as Brooke slammed her cell phone down in frustration.

" An oncologist out of New York, she specializes in brain cancer. " Brooke answered. " I spent all last night looking for the best doctor for Haley but she says she is too busy to fly out here. "

" So, why don't you fly Haley out to her? " Rachel asked causing both Brooke and Peyton to look up in surprise. " The idea sucks, huh? "

" No, it's genius. " Peyton told her, looking at Brooke.

" Haley isn't going to go for it. " Brooke reminded Peyton.

" If she knows why, she won't but maybe we could trick her into going to New York and spring the doctors visit. " Peyton explained, the wheels in her mind spinning.

" Yeah, tell her you planned a day at the spa for the three of you and then take her to the hospital instead. " Rachel filled in, receiving a high five from Peyton.

" That might work. " Brooke mused, mentally putting the plan together. " But it will be the four of us, your included Rach. "

Rachel smiled brightly, giving a slight nod.

Haley sat on the couch with the cordless phone in her hands. That was how Nathan found her.

" Waiting for Luke to call? " He asked, leaning against the door frame.

" No actually, I'm thinking about calling my parents. " She answered, her voices breaking. " Every time I dial the number, I hang up before it even rings. I don't know how to tell them. "

He didn't say anything. Didn't know what he could say. So, he just stood there and let her ramble.

" I mean do I just say ' hey, I know I haven't called lately but I figured I would see what's up, oh and I'm dying. ' " Her voice started to shake and he rushed to her side.

It was killing him that there was nothing that he could do for her. Nothing he could say would make things better for her, nor would it comfort her and he couldn't bring himself to give her empty promises.

" You got to tell them Hales, they need to know. " He whispered, taking her small hand in his large one.

" I know. Has Lucas called? " She asked, wiping at her eyes.

" Not yet. "

" What if Jamie doesn't want to talk to us? What if he can't forgive us? " She felt her eyes beginning to water.

" He will, he just needs time. " Nathan assured her, he just didn't believe it himself. " I was thinking about going for a run but if you need or want me to stay while you call your family, I will. "

" Go, I'll be fine. " She told him, closing her eyes as he kissed her forehead.

She watched her husband leave, clutching the cordless phone in her hand. He was right, her parents deserved to know. Taking a deep breath, she dialed and waited.

**Please read and review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own one tree hill.**

**Authors rant: First off, sorry about the wait and for everyone waiting for updates on some of my other stories, they'll be coming soon. Secondly, I am really liking this season but somethings missing, oh yeah, there is a severe lack of Naley. I like the whole Lucas/Peyton story line and I really love Brooke single but One tree hill needs more Naley! Lastly, I heard a rumor that this is the last season, I really hope that's not true because they are leading into a seventh season. I'm done now, please enjoy.**

**Chapter 10:**

She couldn't stop her hands from shaking as she dialed the number. Trying as hard as she could, she couldn't remember the last time she'd called just to talk to them or the last time they'd called her. It felt like the moment she married Nathan her parents became a distant part of her life and that feeling should have left her empty but it didn't. She had Nathan. And she had Jamie. And they were all she needed.

" Hello? " The deep male voice asked and she barely recognized it as her father.

" Daddy? It's me, Haley. " She spoke, her voice sounded shakey even to herself.

" Haley? What's wrong? Is it Jamie? Are you and Nathan divorcing? " Jimmy James shot off rapid fire questions and she inwardly kicked herself for alarming him so soon.

" Nothings wrong daddy, Jamie is fine and Nathan and I are still together and still very much in love. " She assured him, taking deep,c alming breaths before she spoke. " Is mom around? I kind of need to talk to you both. "

" Yeah, hang on a sec. "

She listened as her father called her mother to pick up the other line. Going over the many ways to tell them, from easing into it to just being completely blunt, she chose on a little of both.

" Haley? Oh my god, it's been so long. How is everything? How is everyone? Is Nathan still in the wheel chair? We hadn't heard from you since his accident? " Her mother rambled on and she smiled, she now understood where she got it from.

" Nathan is great, out of the wheelchair and actually back on the basketball court. " She answered, smiling proudly.

" And Jamie? He must be so big now. " Lydia James gushed, causing Haleys grin to widen further.

" So big and so smart. Almost a little too smart for his own good. " Haley replied with a light chuckle. " You guys are going to have to plan a trip out here and see him. "

" Maybe during the summer, when schools out and you don't have to work. " Jimmy agreed, causing Haley's focus to snap back for the reason of calling.

" I'm not going to be teaching anymore. " She told them. " I have to go up next week and formally resign. "

" What do you mean formally resign? What happened? " Jimmy asked, immediately concerned.

" Haley James, what is going on? " Her mother also questioned.

" About a year ago I started getting these head aches. At first they weren't so bad but then they started to get worse, with Nathans accident, graduating college, getting my first teaching job and everything with Jamie, I thought it was just stress. Over the last few months they'd gotten really bad and Nathan begged me to go see a doctor, so I made an appointment. They agreed it was just stress. " She explained, hearing her parents holding the breath on the other line. " I passed out in class and was rushed to the hospital where they did a brain scan on me, I have an aggressive form of brain cancer. "

" What are you're treatment options? " Lydia asked, her tone a forced calm.

" Nothing. Chemo will just make it worse, shorting my time with Nathan and Jamie and the mass is too large to cut out and if they try, the can kill me or leave me brain dead. " She replied, keeping herself together.

" So, you're not going to do anything? " Jimmy questioned.

" I'm going to spend my last few months with my husband and son, and my friends and family. " She answered honestly, letting a few tears run down her face.

" I think we need to start planning that trip then. " Jimmy spoke up after a long silence.

" I'll call your brothers and sisters, let them know what's going on. " Lydia offered. " We'll see you soon. "

With a few ' I love yous ' and promises to call later on that night, Haley hung up the phone. She felt a rush of relief pass through her body and she couldn't really explain it.

" Fuck! " Nathan yelled, throwing his ball hard against the back board.

" Now now, that's not very nice language. " Nathan spun around to see Q standing them, wagging his finger towards him, playfully scolding him.

" Not now. " Nathan clenched his jaw.

" Ms. James Scott is pretty sick, huh? " Q turned serious, slowly walking towards Nathan.

" You could say that. " Nathan told him, not sure how much to give away.

" It's been almost three weeks and she's still not back at school, people are talking. " Q commented, now standing face to face with Nathan. " Other teachers have taking over my tutoring. "

" What are people saying? " Nathan questioned, curious.

" That she's not coming back. " Quentin answered. " Is that true? "

He wasn't sure just how much he should tell the boy. Haley was going in next week to sign her termination papers, ending her contract with the Tree Hill independent school district and to personally say good bye to each of her classes. But Quentin was more than just a student to both Haley and himself. He'd become a part of their small family, a mentor for Jamie.

" Let's go sit down. " Nathan finally said, motioning towards the bleachers.

" This can't be good. " Q commented, sitting down on the bottom row.

" She is really sick, Q. " Nathan told him, taking a moment to allow the words to settle between them. " She's dying. "

Just saying it felt like a punch to Nathan, just like hearing it felt like a punch to Q. All of his life, people had giving up on him but not her. The harder he tried to push her away, the more persistant she got, not believing for a second that basketball _was all_ he was capable of.

" What? " Q asked, his eyes searching Nathans face for some sort of answer, a hint that it was some weird sort of joke.

" That day in class, the reason she passed out was because of a brain tumor. Haleys had it for awhile and it's past the point where they can do anything for her. " Nathan spoke calmly, feeling anything but.

" That's bullshit! There's always something that can be done. " Quentin argued but Nathan shook his head sadly.

" We've discussed all the options and Haley has decided that she would like to spend the rest of her time with Jamie. "

" Let me get this straight, you're just going to let her give up? " Q was getting angry.

" Why fight a battle we can't win? " Nathan argued back. " We try chemo and she gets sicker, Jamie will have memories of Haley too sick to do anything with him. They can't cut the damn thing out, Q, there is truly nothing that can be done. "

" What kind of husband gives up on his wife? " Q asked him, looking Nathan up and down.

" I'm not giving up on Haley. " Nathan told him, feeling his heart break as he said it.

Truth was, he felt like he was and all he was doing was exactly what she wanted.

" Sure seems like it. " Q told him, getting up and walking away, leaving Nathan sitting there.

" So, I got the plane tickets, hotel and spa reservations and Haleys doctors appointment all booked. " Brooke announced triamphantly.

" Now all we need to do is get Haley to agree to go, which I'm thinking might not be too easy. " Peyton responded.

" We have to try. " Rachel told her.

" Luke called me a little while ago, Nathan and Haley broke the news to Jamie. " Brooke told them, Peyton sat up a little higher in her chair. " It didn't go well, Luke ended up having to go pick Jamie up last night. "

" Wow. " Rachel said.

" Lucas is going to try and talk to him this morning before he takes him home. I guess Jamie was mad because he felt like Nathan and Haley lied to him. Lucas said that both Haley and Nathan were really upset, Jamie had Haley in tears. "

" Do you think that maybe we should go see Haley? " Peyton questioned

" You guys should. " Brooke agreed. " I'm gonna go to Lukes and help him with Jamie. "

" Do you think it is a good idea for me to go? " Rachel questioned, still unsure if she and Haley could really move on from the past.

" Yes. " Brooke answered.

" Call us if you need anything. " Peyton said to Brooke, a little jealous that Brooke was going to be with Lucas.

" I will. You call me if Haley needs anything. " Brooke replied, grabbing her keys off the counter.

The drive over to Lucas' house was nerve racking. She didn't know what she could say to Jamie to make things easier on him or even if there was anything to say. She just knew that he needed to know that his mother loved him very much and that they needed to spend the rest of their time together without any anger because those were the memories that he would carry around with him for the rest of his life.

When she got to Lukes house, she climbed out of her BMW SUV and slowly made her way up the walk way. She knew Lucas was expecting her and she could hear Jamie running around the house. Smiling as brightly as she could despite the situation, she knocked on the door and waited. Brooke didn't have to wait long. Lucas opened the door, shirtless, wearing blue pajama bottoms and had their five year old god son slung over his right shoulder. It was clear from his tired face that he hadn't slept much the night before.

" Aunt Brooke! " Jamie yelled and began wiggling excitedly to get out his his uncles embrace.

Lucas set him on the ground, afraid that if he kept wiggling, he would drop the poor kid and then Haley would be sure to kill him.

" Hey handsome. Has your mean uncle Luke fed you yet. " She asked, kneeling down to his level.

" Nope. " Jamie answered, flinging himself into her open arms.

" We were just about to have some oatmeal. " Luke defended himself.

" That's not a real breakfast. I'll make us some eggs. " Brooke offered and Lucas laughed.

" Brooke, you can't cook. " Lucas reminded her.

" Uncle Lucas will make us some eggs. " She quickly ammended.

" And bacon. " Jamie added.

" Fine. " Lucas consented. " Let me go put on a shirt. "

" Not neccassary. " Brooke told him with a playful smile. " I'm liking the view. "

" I'm putting on a shirt. " Lucas repeated, grinning.

Lucas walked into his bedroom. Pulling a clean t-shirt out of his top drawer, he couldn't help but look at the picture in the frame on top of his dresser. It was of him and Haley at the beginning of junior year in high school, before the Ravens, before the Brooke/Lucas/Peyton diaster and before ' Naley ', when everything was simple. When it was just Lucas and Haley against the world. One thing that would never change no matter what, Lucas Scott always had Haley James back, always!

**Please read and review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill.**

**Authors notes: Been incredibly busy lately, still trying to get life back to normal after Ike but getting close. I want to thank everyone for being patient and hopefully you all will love the update. The other day I got an unexpected compliment from a very unlikely source. There is this old lady who has like known my family for years and years, she was friends with my great aunt ( I think ) and has always been rude and mean to me ( Not really sure why, she just has never liked me ). I went to check on her a couples days ago, just to make sure everything was fine and she was very nice and before I left, she said something the floored me, she said that she respects the woman I have become and has watched for years how I have never let anything stand in my way or get me down and that she admires that. I wanted to ask why she was always such a b!tch but knew that it wasn't important and that what she had said meant more to me than anything she'd said or done over the years. There was an actual point to this story, and the point is: We ( people in general ) spend way too much time trying to bring each other down, telling someone that who they are and what they do aren't good enough, and not enough time praising each other, for all the good things about them. Next time you go to insult someone, think of the damage your words are doing. My rant is over. Please read and review.**

**One more thing: Not only have I been working on this story and trying to work on ' more than a memory ', I have also been working on a couple other stories ( Three ) to be exact, plus trying to come up with a finish for ' forbidden ', so hopefully very soon, you'll be seeing a lot from me. And just one more time I want to thank everyone for not loosing interest and being patient, I seriously love you all!**

**Ch. 11**

She stood at the oppisette side of the breakfast bar, watching as he happily ate his bacon and scrambled eggs. This didn't seem like the heart broken little boy that Lucas had described the night before, in fact he seemed pretty damned alright. Shifting her gaze from Jamie to Lucas, she noticed the thin layer of confusion that she was feeling, written all over his tired face.

" Hey buddy, I think we need to have a talk. " She broke the silence, causing the little boys face to drop slightly. " Your uncle Luke called me this morning and told me you were a little upset last night. Want to talk about it? "

Jamie just shook his head and bit into a piece of toast.

" Your mom and dad weren't trying to lie to you, they just didn't know how to tell you. " Lucas threw in.

" I know this is scary but your mom loves you. " Brooke continued where Lucas had left off. " I know you love her too. "

" I don't want her too die. " Jamie admitted softly, putting his fork down against the plate.

" She doesn't want to die either. " Lucas told him, rubbing his eyes to try and rid them of unshed tears that were building up. " She doesn't want to leave you or your daddy but she isn't giving a choice. "

" You don't want to waste time being mad at her. " Brooke told him. " You're a lucky little boy, do you know that? "

She felt Lucas' eyes on her and Jamie stared at her in confusion.

" I wish I had a mom like yours, one that would love me as much as your mother loves you. " She continued on. " She loves you so much Jamie and it is crushing her that you're so mad at her right now. "

" Your daddy too. " Lucas threw in, his voice thick with emotion. " He is so scared to loose your mom and it terrifies him to think that not only will he loose her but that you'll hate him for the rest of your life. He needs you J-Luke. They both do. "

" I don't hate him… " Jamie mumbled.

" You're just scared. " Brooke filled in for him, and finished when he nodded. " They are too. "

" I think I need to go home. " Jamie said, looking between his god parents.

" Go get your stuff together and I'll drive you home. " Brooke offered.

" Thanks Uncle Lucas and Aunt Brooke. " Jamie said, jumping down from his chair. " Oh and Aunt Brooke, you do have a mother who loves you very much. "

He smiled broadly as she looked at him strangely.

" My mom loves you very much. " He told her and she laughed lightly.

" You're very right little man. " She smiled. " Now go. "

***N*A*L*E*Y**

" He was just so upset. " Haley whispered, bringing the cup of coffee to her lips.

" It's a lot fo a five year old to take in. " Peyton told her, laying a hand over Haleys free hand.

" I'm sure once he calms down, everything will be okay. " Rachel added, weakly.

" Where's Nate? " Peyton questioned.

" He went down to the river court for a work out. " Haley answered and both Rachel and Peyton momentarily looked irritated. " It helps his nerves and clears his head. "

" This must be so hard on him. " Rachel stated and Haley felt a bit of insecurity creep up.

She couldn't help but think Rachel would make the move on Nathan once she was gone, Rachel had been into him in high school. Hell she wouldn't be surprised if Rachel didn't wait before she made a move but she was 23 years old and didn't want to resort to juvinle tactics, so she just shrugged a shoulder.

" Yeah it is. " She replied softly, looking into her nearly empty cups.

" You called your parents? " Peyton asked.

" Yes, this morning actually. " She answered, setting the cup down on the counter. " They are going to plan a trip out here. "

" How'd they take the news? " Peyton prodded further, watching her good friends sad face.

" Well considering. They're going to call all my brothers and sisters and break the news, so I am going to be ambushed with phone calls all night. "

" At least it shows they care, right? " Rachel threw in and Peyton nodded in agreement.

" It just seems like the only time I talk to my family is when there is some sort of tragedy. " Haley admitted, sadly. " I just don't call my family out of the blue just for general conversation or vise versa and that just sucks. "

" Change it. " Rachel said simply, causing both Haley and Peyton to look at her like she was crazy. " You do have some time, use it to your advantage. "

" The crazy bitch has a point. " Brooke said, coming through the kitchen door. " I brought Jamie home, he is upstairs putting his bag away and I think he's ready to talk to you and hot shot. "

" Nathans not here but maybe I should go up and talk to him. " Haley said, suddenly feeling nervous.

" You should. " Brooke agreed, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

" Yeah, okay. " Haley said softly, more to herself than to anyone else.

" We'll be down here if you need us for anything. " Peyton assured her, worried for her friend.

" Thanks guys. " Haley said, walking out of the kitchen.

***N*A*L*E*Y***

" I remember when I hated you. " Lucas said, walking up to his little brother.

" You're here to cheer me up, I see. " Nathan grumbled, tossing the ball lazily against the backboard.

" The thought of you and Haley used to drive me absolutely nuts, I thought you were going to just use her and hurt her. " Lucas continued, as if Nathan had said nothing at all.

" Can we not have this conversation? " Nathan questioned harshly.

" But I was wrong. " Lucas said, causing Nathan to look at him. " I couldn't picture anyone loving her more than you do Nathan, and I know that I never had anything to worry about. "

" I was just going to use her. " Nathan admitted softly, but looking into his brothers eyes. " I was going to use her to get to you but then something happened and I fell inlove. "

" Do you wish you hadn't? " Lucas asked, taking the ball out of his brothers hands.

" Sometimes. " Nathan said slowly. " I've hurt her so many times Luke. "

" But you've also healed her. "

" I can't heal her now. "

" You're not meant to. "

" And what about Jamie? Does he deserve this? "

" No he doesn't. None of you do. "

" It should be me. "

" But it's not. "

" But it should be. " The tears began to fall freely down his face and Lucas crushed him in a comforting hug.

" But it's not. " His brother repeated once more in a whisper.

**N * A * L * E * Y ***

" Hey Jimmy Jam. " Haley greeted softly, entering his baby boys bedroom. " Your aunt Brooke said you were ready to talk to me. "

She watched his face carefully, gauging his reaction and waited while he still said nothing.

" I know you're mad at me right now… " She continued when he still hadn't said anything but was cut off when he let out a loud breath of air.

" I'm not… mad at you. " He responded slowly, looking everywhere but at his mother. " I'm just… scared. "

Her heart broke at his admission and she moved further into the room.

" I am too. " She admitted, taking a seat next too him on his bed. " I am so scared. "

Wrapping an arm around her son, she rested her chin on top of his head.

" Are you afraid to dying? " Jamie asked, relaxing into her arms.

" No baby. " She answered, truthfully. " I am afraid of leaving you. "

**So the next chapter is going to be a jump ahead in time but not too far, I feel like I have spent too many chapters on just a couple of days and now it is time to move forward. Like always, please read and review, let me know what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Authors notes: I hope you all like this chapter, I'm not exactly loving it but WTF. Please read and review.**

**Ch.12**

" You ready for this? " Nathan asked, as he walked her to the door of her classroom.

" Not really, I thought I had years to go before I'd be announcing my retirement. " She replied, placing her hand on the door nob but not turning it yet.

He wrapped an arm loosely around her neck and pulled her into him for a hug, placing his lips against her forehead.

" Want me too hang out in the back of the room? " He offered, wishing her could help her in some way but knowing this was something she had/wanted to do on her own.

" Nah. Go hang out in the gym with Lucas. " She replied. " I'll call you if I need you. "

" Okay. " He kissed her lips before heading down the hall.

She watched him go and once more thanked god that she had him in her life. He really didn't know it but he was her stregnth. On days she didn't think she could make it through, she would think of him and everything they had ever been through together and she would muscle through it. It was because of him that she knew how strong she truly was.

Stepping into her classroom, she took a deep breath. She wasn't ready for this too be over, hell it hadn't even began. She hadn't had the chance to change anyones life, too make some sort of a diffrence. Sitting at her desk, she looked around the desks and wondered if they would ever remember her. One day when asked what teachers inspired them, would her name be on that list. Had she taught them anything.

As the day went on, she said good bye to each of her classes. Most of her students took the well considering. She had lunch with Nathan and Lucas in Lucas' office, not wanting to face the other teachers in the lounge. As she walked through the halls, students and the other teachers watched after her with pity on their faces and it was starting to piss her off. She didn't want to be looked at like that.

Her last class of the day proved to be her most difficult to say good bye to. She watched one by one as the students filled the small room. By the looks she was receiving, it was a safe assumption that most everyone had already heard about her announcement but still, she had to say it herself. Her breath caught as Quinten entered the classroom, purposefully avoiding her eyes. Everyone took their seats and began pulling out their notebooks.

" You can leave your notebooks in your bags, you won't be needing them today. " She said, stopping their movements. " Today is pretty much a free day. "

Nobody said anything, they just stared at her.

" I'm going to go out on a limb and guess that everybody knows by now. " She watched as everyone nodded their heads and Q stared out the window.

" So, it's true? " Colby, a tall blonde haired boy questioned.

" Yes. " Haley nodded, swallowing back the lump threatening to form.

" Theres nothing they can do? " Marissa, a short dark haired girl asked.

" No. " Haley shook her head, swallowing even harder.

" That's bullshit! " Q shouted, standing up so fast that it sent his chair flying back and crashing hard against the ground.

" Quentin. " She tried to intervene but he didn't give her a chance.

" There is always something that can be done, your just too scared to try. " Q stared her down, his brown eyes intense.

" It's not that easy. " Haley told him quietly.

" But giving up is. " He countered.

The room was quiet, watching the show down between student and teacher.

" I'm not giving up. " She insisted, and he snorted in disagreement.

" You're not fighting. " He pointed out.

" It's a fight I can't win. " She pinched the bridge of her nose, willing the headache she feared not to come on.

" You don't know that. " He challenged.

" Would you like to continue this discussion after school? " She offered, aware of the students still watching.

" What's the use? " He mumbled but she heard anyway.

" What do you want from me? " She shouted, surprising herself along with everyone in the room. " I'm the one sick and yet your acting like this is about you. Grow the fuck up, Q, not everything is as cut and dry as you want it too be. "

Seeing that she had everyones full attention, she took a deep breath, willing herself to regain control of her emotions.

" I am 22 years old and I am dying. I won't see my son grow up, have more kids or grow old with my husband and that terrifies me but it also wakes me up. Not one of us is promised tomorrow. " Clasping her hands together, she began walking around the class room. " I have made the most of my short life, I've had a semi successful music career, gone to college, fallen in love and had a child. I have few regrets. "

" Is it true that you got married at sixteen? " A boy in the back of the classroom asked, for the life of her, she couldn't remember his name. Memory loss was a side effect of her illness, so she didn't dwell on it too much.

" I did. " She answered slowly, choosing her words carefully. " I don't recommend getting married that young. Marriage is never easy then factor in high school, college and kids. "

" How did you know Nathan was the ' one ' " A girl in the front row prodded, Haley thought her name might have been Melissa but wasn't positive.

" Nathan was my very first boyfriend, he was my first kiss. I have never had to question my love for him, it was always just there. When everyone was telling me what a bad dude he was, my heart was telling me different, his heart was telling me different. I just knew. "

" Didn't you almost get divorced? " Stephen, a varsity basketball player, added.

" Um, yes, twice actually. Like I said, marriage is very easy and it's more difficult trying to navigate at sixteen. "

" Did you have an affair with Chris Kellar? " A female voice asked, she was unable to see who asked the question.

" No. " She answered simply, wringing her hands together nervously. " I worked with Chris on a song and then went on tour with him but he and I were just friends. "

All of her prevous classes had just listened not questioning anything. Then again, she'd known from the beginning of the year that this group was different.

" What was the most impulsive things you've done? " Kelley, one of her brightest students, asked.

She thought long and hard and then just smiled.

" Besides getting married? " She questioned with a grin and continued when the girl nodded. " I would have to say getting a tattoo. When Nathan and I began dating and I realized I was in love, I went and got his jersey number tattooed on my lower back. "

" Teach got a tramp stamp? " Q asked in disbelief, relaxing a little bit from their earlier argument.

For the rest of the class, they asked questions and she answered. She allowed them to see her as someone other than a teacher. They got to see her as a person.

" So? " Nathan asked, taking a seat beside his wife on the couch. " Was it as bad as you feared? "

" Uh, not really. Q didn't take it well and argued with me in the middle of class but I figured he would. " Haley answered, closing her eyes as he began rubbing the back of her neck. " Some of the other teachers came up and told me how good he is doing. "

" Yeah, Lucas stays on him too. " Nathan told her, moving his hands from her neck to her shoulders.

" I want to work with him as long as I can. " Haley said, placing a hand on his wrist, halting his movements. " Where's Jamie? "

" Brookes, she wanted to keep him for the night, give me and you some much needed time alone to talk. " He couldn't help but smirk as he added. " And some other things. "

" Really? " She bit her lip.

" Yep. " He watched as she got up from her spot. " But we have to talk about something first. "

" What is it? " She was suddenly nervous.

" Sit down. " He softly ordered, patting the couch coushin she had just vacated.

He smiled as she did as he asked.

" Brooke… " He trailed off, trying to find the right words.

" Brooke? " She smiled, gently prodding him to continue.

" Brooke contacted a doctor out of New York. She specializes in your condition and says that it is not in the realm of impossible of you going into remission. " Nathan explained, watching the hope flash in his wifes eyes. " Brooke went ahead and booked a flight, got the hotel reservations and made you an appointment. "

She didn't say anything and it almost scared him. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

" They were just going to ambush you with this, the only reason they involved me at all is because Brooke needed me to get your records so she could send them to her. " Nathan explained, hoping that his wife would agree to this.

" They? " Haley asked, quietly.

" Brooke, Peyton and Rachel. " He answered. " What do you say, Hales? Will you go? "

" Yeah, I'll go. " She smiled lightly, kissing his softly.

**Please read and review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**Authors notes: A large section of last chapter went missing, I had a whole Brooke, Lucas and Nathan conversation in which Brooke tells Nathan her plan. DareNALEYtomove, I said it in the very beginning, Haley is going to die, it's your choice not to continue. **

**Ch.13**

" Brooke called, their on their way. " He informed her, walking into their bedroom. " Got everything ready? "

" I think so. " She answered, mentally going over her check list.

He looked at the three suitcases sitting on the floor beside the door. " No, it doesn't look like you forgot anything. You do realize you're only going to be gone for a week right? "

" Hahaha. " She deadpanned and he chuckled lightly. " Brooke promised me a good time to make up for the horrible time I'm going to have. "

" Not too good a time, I hope. " He commented, narrowing his eyes slightly.

" Of course not, just spa stuff and shopping. " She assured him. " Is Jamie ready for school? "

" As a matter of fact he is and he is impatiently waiting to see you before you leave. " Nathan replied, picking up her carry on and slinging it over his shoulder before picking up her other two bags. " I'll send him in while I take these downstairs and give you guys a couple minutes to say good bye. "

" Nathan. " She stopped him from walking out of the bedroom. " Thank you. "

He smiled brightly at her. " Always and forever. "

Stepping out into the hallway, he immediately saw his son fidgiting by the doorway to his own bedroom. Walking over, he placed a hand on the little boys shoulder, trying to offer as much reassurance as he could muster.

" She'll be home in a week. " He told the boy.

" I know. " Jamie tried to sound confident.

" She's waiting for you. "

Jamie didn't wait , he hurriedly ran into his parents bedroom, eager to see his mother.

" Jimmy Jam. " She greeted him with a warm smile and comforting hug. " I'm going to miss you. "

" I'm going to miss you too, momma. " He promised, hugging her tight.

" Be good for daddy. " She told him, trying to sound stern but failing miserably. " I'll call you everynight at bedtime. "

" Okay momma. "

" Alright, now go get your backpack, uncle Skillz should be here to pick you up any minute now. " She smiled as he popped a kiss on her cheek and ran out of the room.

Nathan sat on the couch, his head in his hands, when the back door opened and Lucas walked in. Nathan only glanced up before returning to his previous posistion and Lucas quietly joined in on the couch.

" Haley ready to go? " Lucas asked, clapping his brother on the back.

" Yeah. " Nathan answered simply.

" But your not ready for her to go. " Lucas said.

" No but she has too. It's only a week, I'll be fine. "

" So, I was thinking, theres a knicks game on tonight, maybe me and the guys can come over and keep you and J-Luke company. " Lucas suggested.

" I don't know man, basketball doesn't really sound all that appealing. " Nathan replied and Lucas almost choked.

" Nathan Scott saying basketball isn't appealing? " Brooke teased, stepping through the back door, followed closely by Rachel and Peyton.

" Are we in the right house? " Peyton joked.

" Looks like the right house. " Rachel answered, over dramatically.

" Funny. " Nathan smirked, before turning bak to his brother. " What time does the game start? "

" Six o'clock. " Lucas answered, standing up so Brooke, Peyton and Rachel could have a seat.

" Alright but I have to have Jamie showered and in bed before eight thirty or Hales will kill me. " He agreed.

" Speaking of my handsome godson, where is he? " Brooke asked, looking around.

" Upstairs saying good bye to Haley. " Nathan answered. " Skillz should be here to take him to school any minute. "

" Hey Foxy. " Peyton smiled as she saw Haley coming down the stairs.

" Hey. " She smiled back. " Are we almost ready to go? "

" Waiting on you. " Brooke told her.

" Are you sure you don't want me to come with you? " Nathan asked.

" I want you to but someone needs to be here for Jamie. "She reminded him.

He nodded, hating the he couldn't be there with his wife but he knew he couldn't leave his son behind. It wasn't fair that she should have to go through this all alone. She wasn't alone though, was she? She had Brooke and he knew Brooke would take care of her when he couldn't.

The doorbell rang, breaking him from his thoughts.

" I was beginning to think no one knew how to use one of those. " He grinned causing both Brooke and Lucas to roll thei r eyes and Peyton to chuckle softly.

" I got it. " Lucas told them, turning to leave the room and answer the door. " Maybe I can get who ever is out there to teach me how to use it. "

Everybody laughed and a second later they heard the doorbell being rung again. Lucas returned with Skillz following him.

" It's the damnedest thing, you just push the button and it makes that sound. " Lucas shrugged as Skillz stood there looking confused.

" Don't ask. " Haley waved a dismissive hand to Skillz.

" Baby James, you ready to do this thing? " Skillz greeted her, walking over and grabbing her in big hug.

Nathan used the opportunity to pull Brooke into the kitchen, away from everyone else.

" Does this doctor really think Haley has a shot in hell at beating this? " He questioned, praying the answer was yes.

Brooke nodded slowly. " She reviewed all of Haley's charts and thinks Haley has a good chance for remission… " She paused, looking him deep in the eyes. " But you know this isn't going to be easy, right Nate? "

" I know. " He answered, running a hand over his tired face.

" She'll have to do treatments in New York. I have an apartment out there, so maybe sometimes, you guys can leave Jamie with me and you can go out there with her. It's going to be a hell of a fight. "

" If anyone can do it, it's Haley. " He told her.

" Guys. " Haley interrupted causing both their heads to snap towards her. " Jamies leaving, we should start heading out too. "

" I'll give you two a minute and make Lucas help load up the luggage. " Brooke told the couple.

" Thanks Brooke. " Nathan mumbled, holding out his hand for Haley to take, pulling her into a tight embrace.

" You okay? " She asked, burrowing her head into his chest.

" I'm supposed to be asking you that. " He laughed softly. " So, are you okay? "

" I'm fine. " She inhaled deeply, taking in his scent. " I'll be fine. "

" Me too. " He held her tighter.

" Everything is going to be okay. " She whispered.

" Yeah. " He agreed. " We'll beat this. You fight, I fight and we won't give up. "

" Deal. "

" Are they coming? " Lucas asked, after putting the last bag in the back of Brookes SUV.

" They just needed a minute. " Brooke told him, leaning against the side of her car.

" We need to be there and get through security. " Peyton added, checking her watch.

" We have enough time. " Rachel told her, checking her own watch. " Or maybe we don't. "

" I'll go get them. " Lucas said, slamming the back closed.

" Here they come. " Peyton stopped him, watching as Nathan and Haley came walking out hand in hand.

" Sorry " Haley called out as her and Nathan approached. " We ready? "

" Yes. " Rachel smiled. She really liked Haley and couldn't help but wonder why she wasted so much time trying to be bring the girl down.

" Let's go. " Brooke clapped loudly.

As they all said their good byes, Nathan pulled Brooke to the side once more.

" Take care of my girl. " He ordered gently, looking her deep in her green eyes. " Thank you Brooke. "

" Theres nothing to thank me for. " She commented, turning away and walking to the drivers seat of her car.

He stood at the end of their driveway and watched as his wife and their friends drove away, taking her away from him for a week.

" It's going to be okay, man. " Lucas put a hand on his shoulder and Nathan nodded.

" It has to be. "

**Please read and review.**

**WTF, it snowed in Houston TEXAS!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own one Tree Hill**

**Authors notes: So, a couple people have kind of bummed me out by saying that they could no longer continue reading this story because Haley is going to die and I have to say it has kind of put me off on whether or not to continue it. This chapter is mainly centered around Nathan, please read and review.**

**Ch. 14**

He was alone. It was ten thirty in the morning, he was always alone in the house at this time and it had never bothered him before. The only thing different was at the end of this day, she wouldn't be coming home, snuggling up next to him on the couch, watching Jamie play or even just read a book. He wondered if this is what his life would be like without her, so lonely.

Seven days, that's all he had to wait. She would come home and hopefully the doctors in New York would be able to cure her. Their son needed his mother to be okay and he needed his wife. He didn't want to live a life that she wasn't apart of, he didn't think he could survive it.

He needed to get out before the silence consumed him. Snatching up his keys off the coffee table, he quickly walked out of the house, locking the door behind him. That was the last thing they needed, someone walking into their home and making off with all their possesions.

Deciding to leave the car behind, he began jogging. He loved running, it cleared his head, allowing thoughts he never would dare let in, flow more freely. This time was different though, every time he thought of Haley being sick felt like a crushing blow to his heart.

He ran for what felt like forever and when he felt his legs begin to buckle, he looked up. He hadn't had a destination in mind when he began this journy but yet he'd come to the only place that might hold the answers to his questions. He'd never been to this place but his feet began to move as if he had been there a thousand times before. Walking into the building, he past the receptionist desk, not needing directions to where he was heading and walked straight up the stairs. Stopping in front of a plain wooden door, he hesitated, not sure if he should knock.

" I came this far, right? " He mumbled to himself, knocking before he could convince himself not too.

So many questions ran through his mind. What if he had the wrong place? What if the person behind that door no longer wanted to see him? What would he say? What would he ask? He didn't have to wait long before the door opened and he stood face to face with the one person that could help him now.

" Hey coach. " He smiled, relieved that the old man had been the one to open the door.

" Nathan Scott. At my door. I'll be damned. " The old man laughed, gruffly. " And walking at that. Come in son. "

Nathan followed him inside, grimacing slightly when he saw all the news paper articles about the Ravens and himself. He even caught a glimpse of one from his accident.

" I haven't seen you since you were in the hospital. " Whitey commented, and Nathan instantly regretted the way he had behaved towards the old man.

_Flashback:_

_Nathan laid perfectly still in hospital bed, unable to move for fear of damaging his spine even further. Lucas had long ago taking Jamie home, leaving Haley to spend the night with Nathan once more. She was currently out in the hall, updating his latest visitor on his status, he could hear her faint voice but couldn't make out her words. The door opened and he clenched his jaw, he really didn't want anyone seeing him like this and he couldn't understand why anyone would want too._

_" Hello Nate. " Whitey said, coming into Nathans line of sight. " How are you feeling? "_

_" That's a stupid question, don't you think? " Nathan bit out and he heard Haley gasp in surprise._

_" Nathan… " Haley began but Whitey cut her off with a light chuckle._

_" It's fine Haley. I guess that was a pretty stupid question, almost as stupid as you being in this situation in the first place. What happened Nathan? "_

_" None of you fucking buisness. " He snapped, he couldn't stop himself._

_" Good too see you still have your temper intact. " Whitey nodded thoughtfully. " Could you give us a couple minutes Haley? "_

_" I don't know… " Haley debated, she saw how easily Nathan got aggravated and didn't want him anymore upset than he already was but at the same time, she knewWhitey had good intentions. " I'll be back in just a couple minutes. "_

_" Here… " Whitey stopped her, pulling out his wallet and giving her a few dollars. " Go get yourself something to eat, you look like you haven't had a good meal in days. "_

_" Oh, I have money. " She tried but he insisted. _

_" I haven't been able to buy a beautiful lady dinner since my Camilla passed on, I insist. " He smiled and she accept the bills he offered._

_" Thank you Whitey. " She smiled graciously and turned to kiss Nathan on the cheek. " I'll be back in a few minutes. I love you. "_

_He didn't say anything back, just clenched his jaw tighter. He was pissed. How dare she leave him to be lectured by the stodgy old man, who was going to tell him he should have known better._

_" I don't need your lecture Whitey. " He said, once his wife had left the room. " And my wife doesn't need your money, I can take care of my family. "_

_" Can you? " Whitey asked sarcastically. " Look at you Nathan, your laying in a hospital and no one knows if you are even ever going to be able to walk again. What in the hell was worth you losing you dream over? "_

_" It's none of your buisness. " He repeated, willing himself to calm down slightly._

_" Like hell it isn't my buisness Nathan, I made sacrifices for you, for your career and you threw it all away. "_

_" The other guy started it… " He began to defend himself but was cut off._

_" And you couldn't just walk away? " Whitey shouted. " Jesus Nathan, have you learned nothing over the years? "_

_" I learned that you're an asshole. " Nathan shouted back. _

_" Well son, I'm not the only one. " Whitey shook his head. " I never expected you to turn out like Dan. "_

_" Fuck you! " Nathan yelled, trying to stir. " I am nothing like Dan, nothing. "_

_" Really? Than why couldn't you just walk away? " Whitey questioned, placing a hand on Nathans shoulder to keep him down._

_" Get out! " Nathan yelled harder. " Get the fuck out and never come back! "_

_Whitey looked down on him and shook his head sadly._

_" If that's what you want. " Whitey told him, turning and leaving the room but before he was completely gone, he turned and said. " One day when your ready to talk, come find me. "_

_End flashback._

" Seems like a lifetime ago, huh? " Nathan asked weakly, feelings of guilt beginning to swim.

" Yeah it does. " Whitey agreed, a small smile tugging at his lips. " Sit down. " He ordered and Nathan sat down on the old sofa.

" So, I kinda want to apologize, um for the way I acted at the hospital. " Nathan stammered, that hadn't been his intentions all along but it was something that needed to do.

" Hell, that's water under the bridge. " Whitey dismissed quickly. " How's that boy of yours? "

" Jamie's great. So, smart and so talented. Gonna be a hell of a ball player one day. " Nathan beaned proudly, opening his wallet and pulling out a photo, handing it over to old man.

" Gorgeous kid, must take after his mother. " Whitey laughed gruffly. " How is Haley these days? I heard that she is one hell of a teacher. "

Nathan smiled sadly, which didn't go unnoticed by the old man in front of him.

" Don't tell me she left your sorry ass? " Whitey questioned, shifting in his seat so that he could see Nathan better.

" No, she hasn't left me. " Nathan replied, chuckling a little. " Lord knows that no one could blame her if she did. I've put her through hell more times than once. "

" Yes you have but I've never seen a girl more in love with a boy that she was with you. I don't know if you truly realize what that girl gave up for you, the sacrifices that she made. She's struggled with you, made a home out of nothing. Hell, when everyone was ready to give up on you after that whole Daunte thing, she was determined to find someone to give you another chance. " Whitey said and Nathan nodded along.

" She went to you and got you to take a coaching job at a college, just to get me there. " Nathan agreed, smiling at the memory of what his wife had done for him.

Whitey was right, she had giving so much of her self over the years and she had made home out of nothing. She brought him and Lucas together and his brother had become his best friend.

" So, how is she doing? " Whitey repeated.

" Not good coach. She, um " He broke off, clearing his throat. " Haley has this brain cancer thing and it's not really looking too good. "

Whitey's face paled and was probably recalling feelings Nathan was all to familiar with. Nathan recalled many countless storied Whitey had told over the years of his wife and her death.

" I'm scared! " Nathan declared, tears beginning to sting his eyes. " She might be dying and theres nothing I can do. "

" What kind of treatment is she getting? " Whitey questioned, still reeling from the news.

" Brooke, Peyton and Rachel took her to New York to see a specialist, the doctor here said no treatment would work for her, so they are hoping the one in New York will have a better outlook. " He whispered, his voice cracking with each and every word he spoke. " How'd you do it Coach, how'd you survive without Camilla? "

" Truthfully? " Nathan nodded. " I almost didn't. I drank a lot for a long time. What saved me was coaching. Well, coaching and Keith. The trick is to keep breathing son, focus on what makes you happy and don't let the bitterness of losing the love of your life destroy your love of the game. "

" I've been working on my comeback. " Nathan admitted softly. " I would give it all up if she could just be okay. "

" I know you would son but you can't. Do you remember when she left you and you crashed that race car? " Whitey questioned. " Do you remember what I told you? "

" Let the game heal me. " Nathan whispered, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees.

" Let the game heal you now. " Whitey told him, putting a strong hand on the young mans shoulder.

" But what about her? " He questioned, letting the silent tears stream down his cheeks.

" Music. " Whitey said, as if it were the obvious thing in the world. " The most important thing in the world right now is making sure she is happy. Well, her and Jamie. How is Jamie handling this? "

" Not good but not bad. Like I said, he's a bright child and he's got Lucas and Brooke helping him through. I'm afraid I haven't been much help to him. "

" You've got a lot on your plate, son. "

" But Lucas and Brooke shouldn't be taking care of my son, I should be. "

" You are but you've also got to take care of Haley. "

" Which I'm not doing. Brooke took her to New York. I should be there with her. "

" So, why aren't you? "

" Jamie. Luke has a busy week and I need to be here to take care of him. "

" There you go. You're doing the best you can, both you and Haley. "

" I just need some answers. "

" There are none. "

Checking his watch, Nathan sighed softly.

" I need to start heading back so I can pick Jamie up from school. The guys and I are going to watch the game tonight, you should come to the house and see them. "

" I'd love too. " Whitey smiled.

" Good. " Nathan smiled, standing up.

Nathan wrote down the address and they exchanged good-byes. He'd left there feeling slightly better than when he had arrived. He was doing the best he could and he knew that some way some how they would find their way through it.

When he got back to the house, he had a little while before he had to pick Jamie up. He began cleaning up a little. Haley was a neat freak so he didn't have much to pick up. Walking into the kitchen, he opened the fridge and scanned the contents. He would probably need to hit up the grocery store and grab a few things, so he quickly grabbed the notepad out of one of the kitchen drawers and made a list, making sure to include frozen pizza and beer for the game.

He was using anything he could as a distraction not wanting to think about not seeing his wife for a week. It had been hell when she'd kicked him out of the house after the Carrie incident but at least then he had been able to see her everyday, even if she didn't talk to him. Sitting down at the breakfast counter, he began to think back to his earlier conversation with Whitey. He always managed to put that woman through some sort of hell.

Just as he was beginning to beat himself up all over again, his cell phone rang. His heart rate sped up as he read his wifes name on the caller I.d.

" Hey you. " He answered, Smiling slightly.

" Hey. " Her soft voice responded and his smile grew.

" How was your flight? " He asked, moving to sit on the couch.

" Long and exhausting. " She told him.

" You feeling okay? " He questioned , concerned.

" Yeah. " She replied, chuckling softly. " I miss you though. "

" I miss you more. " He whispered, truthfully. " How's the hotel. "

" Oh my god Nathan, this place in incredible. Brooke sure knows how to spoil a girl. " Her voice became more alive.

He grinned. " I'm sure she does but I could treat you a hell of a lot better. "

She laughed, he loved that sound. " I know that you can. "

" Not to change the subject but you'll never believe who I saw today. " He said.

" Dan? " She groaned.

" Nope. I went and visited Whitey. " He told her.

" Whitey? As in Whitey Durham? " She sounded shocked.

" Yeah, I figured it was time that I apologized for being a jackass. " He explained.

" Good. I'm proud of you Nathan. I have to go, Brooke is taking us out to lunch but I will call tonight to say good night to Jamie and see how his day went. "

" Yeah, I'll talk to you then. I'm heading out to pick him up anyway. " He looked at his watch.

" Okay, I love you. " She said softly.

" I love you too. " He grinned.

Hanging up with her, he snatched his car keys off the counter. Opening the front door, he was caught off guard by a surprise visitor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own one tree hill**

**Authors notes: 1.) Bikkierina, it wasn't directed at you, it is more than once person. If you go through and read some of the reviews, people are always critizing my decision to kill Haley. Someone else said it best, sometimes death is a beautiful thing, like how in those last hours theres so much clarity. I had an eye opening experience when my mother passed away. 2.) I'm going to keep going with this story, I like writing it and I feel like I am actually finally starting to go somewhere with it, so to stop now would be stupid on my part. I am currently working on other projects ( both writing and not writing ), as well as trying to get everything done for christmas. 3.) I would like to thank everyone who is still reading and still encouraging me to write it. 4.) This is the last thing, I swear, this chapter isn't as good as I wanted it too be but it's leading up to something.**

**Ch. 15**

He was sitting in the bleacher, staring at the old hardwood floor of the basketball court. The Whitey Durham field house held a lot of memeories for him, both good and bad but in some small twisted way, even the bad was good. He remembered all the hell he went through when he first joined the team and how through all the sacrifices of the ones that loved him, things eventually got better.

Lost in memories, he didn't hear the old heavy gym door open and bang close. He didn't even notice anyone sit beside him until he felt an arm wrap around his shoulder and tug him slightly to the right in a warm embrace.

" The first game of the tournament is tomorrow night, do you think we're ready? " Skillz asked and Lucas slowly shook his head.

" Are you kidding? We're a mess, I will be surprised if me make it passed the first round. "He admitted.

" I don't know… " Skillz furrowed his brow in deep thought. " I think we might just be okay. We could possibly make it into post season. "

" Maybe. " Lucas conceeded, not knowing whether he didn't believe it or just didn't want to believe it. " But does it really matter? "

" Does what matter, Dawg? " Skillz questioned, knowing where his buddies thoughts were but knowing that Lucas needed to let them out himself.

" Post season? Basketball at all? " He listed easily. " Any of this? "

" Yeah it matters. " Skillz argued. " It matters to those boys who been busting their ass and it used to matter to you. "

Running his hand through his thick blonde locks, he turned his attention back to the ground. " There is just so much more to life than this. "

" And this is part of life. To love something and be passionate about it, that's a part of life. What is life without passion? " Skillz through out, not usually this insightful but knowing it is exactly what his friend was needing. " How are you doing? "

" I'm okay. " Lucas nodded, trying to convince himself more than his friend.

" This is me dawg, you can't lie to me like that. " Skillz insisted.

" Well, Peyton came back after stomping on my heart two years ago, Lindsey left me at the alter and Haley might be dying, so yeah, I'm fucking great! " He spit out, bitterly.

" Which three of those is bothering you the most? " Lucas snapped his gaze back at him, scowling. " C'mon, which one? "

Closing his eyes, he went with the first one that came to his mind. " Haley. "

" Yeah that's a tough one. " Skillz shook his head sadly. " I can still remember the day I met her. "

" Freshman year of high school, you were so crushed out on her. " Lucas smiled knowingly.

" Boys don't get crushes. " Skillz quickly defended. " Shorty was hott and I wasn't the only one but don't go telling her that. Or Nathan, I don't want to end up with my ass kicked. "

_Flashback:_

_" Where are we going? " Haley whined, struggling to keep up with Lucas' slow jog._

_" Down by the river. " He said, slowing down to a walk, knowing she needed a moment to catch her breath. " Besides, you asked to come running with me. "_

_" Only because you kept bugging me too. " She countered,rolling her eyes as he stuck his tounge out at her._

_" I want you to meet some people. " He told her._

_" What kind of people? " She raised an eyebrow, hoping that Lucas hadn't met a girl._

_It was bad enough that he was crushed out on Peyton Sawyer,that was all Haley had heard about since the beginning of the school year. She liked a boy too but Lucas didn't want to hear about it. The thought of Haley with a boyfriend worried him, she was his best friend and he knew how boys think. Haley wasn't the type of girl who should be thought of like that, she should be held in higher regard. At least that's when Lucas had said on more than one occaision._

_" Just some guys I've been playing ball with. " He answered and she was relieved._

_" Okay. " She smiled but it quickly faded as he began his jog again. " You suck, Scott! "_

_They ran for another five minutes before they finally stopped at the court. Haley had lived in Tree Hill her whole life and yet had never known this place existed. It was like something out of one of those dumb sports movies that Lucas liked to watch and she could picture the opening shot with the basketball court with the sunset reflecting off the river water in the back drop._

_There were three guys standing in the middle of the court, two black boys and one white. They looked like they were waiting on something or maybe someone, maybe that someone was Lucas. Sitting on the bleachers were two more boys, both nerdy looking, one was scrawny while the other was rather Doughy. She recognized them both from her advanced classes but she couldn't remember their names._

_" Hey guys. " Lucas greeted them, reaching out and bumping fists with each of the three on the court. " This is my best friend Haley. " Pointing at each one indivually, he introduced them. " This is Skillz, Fergie and Junk. "_

_" Hey. " She smiled._

_" Hey. " All three smiled back at her._

_" And over there is Mouth and Jimmy. " Lucas pointed them out as well and they waved._

_She waved back, suddenly nervous with the five sets of eyes that were now focused on her. As if sensing her discomfort, Lucas turned the attention back onto himself._

_" We gonna play or what? " Lucas asked, plucking the ball out of Fergies hands. _

_" Shoot for teams. " Skillz grinned, turning towards Haley once more. " You gonna play or just watch? "_

_" Oh,uh I don't play. " She told him, slightly caught off guard by his question._

_" We can teach you. " Junk quickly offered._

_" Thanks but I am really bad. " She warned._

_" Some other time then. " Fergie said._

_" You can sit over here with us. " Mouth called out to her. She quickly made her way off the court and onto the bleachers._

_She was amused as both Mouth and Jimmy slipped into announcer mode, calling the game eagerly. She enjoyed watching Luke play, she didn't know a lot about the sport but she knew he was good._

_End flashback_

" What are you doing here? " Nathan asked, standing in the doorway to his home.

" I heard about Haley. " His visitor replied, reaching out to him. " I'm here to help with whatever you need help with. "

He allowed himself to be pulled into the hug. " I'm glad you're here, mom. " He whispered.

It was true. He'd missed her in the few years they hadn't seen each other. She'd left Tree Hill shortly after they left for college, wanting to travel and experience life far away from the memory of Dan Scott.

" I wouldn't be anywhere else. " She told him. " Now where is that daughter in law of mine? "

" New York. " He replied. " There's a doctor out there that might be able to help her. How'd you hear? "

" Karen called me, Lucas had called her. " She answered and he bowed his head, almost ashamed.

" I was going to call you, I just… " He began but she quickly held up her hand to stop him.

" You don't owe me an explaination, things have been hectic. " She understood.

" I was on my way to pick up Jamie, would you like to ride with me? " He was thankful that she understood.

" Of course. " She smiled thinking about her handsome grandson. " When we get back we can bring my bags in from the car. That's if you don't mind me staying here. "

" I'll have to talk to Haley but somehow I don't think she's going to mind you staying here. " He grinned. " I know Jamies going to love it. "

He stepped outside the door, closing it behind him. Walking down the walkway, he hit the unlock button on his range rover.

" I'm going to be here as long as you need me Nathan. " She promised. " I will do whatever I can to help you and Haley. "

" I'm glad you're here. " He repeated once more.

*N*A*L*E*Y*

" Reservations for Davis. " Brooke told the matre d, getting annoyed as he took his sweet time looking it up, obviously unaware of who he was speaking with.

" I'm sorry miss. " He apologized rather rudely, turning his nose up at the four women standing in front him his podium.

" You're about to be sorry if you don't get us our table. " Brooke warned.

" Brooke, we can go somewhere else. " Haley tried but Brooke continued to stare down the ass in front of her.

" No, I made these reservations for a reason and I want my damn table. Now. " She insisted.

The man before her opened his mouth once more but was quickly cut off by the resteraunt owner walking up.

" Brooke Davis? " She questioned, almost in awe.

Brooke smiled triumphantly, it was good to be famous.

" The one and only. " Peyton informed her.

" Oh my god, I love your work. " The petite woman gushed.

" She does do nice work. " Rachel agreed with a smirk, earning a glare from Brooke.

" I'm wearing you right now! " The woman continued without paying any attention to Rachel and Haley wanted to laugh at the annoyed look in Brookes eyes but didn't.

The woman shrieked with excitement and Haley felt that tell tale sign of a massive headache again. Reaching into her bag, she dug around, looking for her bottle of pain killers when she felt someone grab her arm.

" I love your bag. " The woman told her, leaning down to get a closer look at it. " Who designed it? "

" It's a clothes over bros original. " Haley smiled, her paitence wearing thin.

" I want one but I haven't seen it in your boutique. " The woman turned to Brooke once more.

" That's because it was personally made by me for Haley James. " Brooke smiled politely.

I line of people had long ago began to form behind them, the women intrested in the conversation between the manager and the designer to even care about the wait, the men however were looking about as annoyed as Brooke was.

" Haley James? " The woman whispered to herself, trying to recall the name. " The singer, Haley James? " Brooke just nodded. Turning back to Haley the womans eyes widened even further. " You're Haley James? "

" Haley James Scott, actually. " Haley corrected with a tired smile.

" I don't mean to be rude, but we've been waiting for a long time for our table. " Peyton pointed out, moving to where she stood directly behind Haley, who was now back to digging her her purse. " Are we going to be seated or are we going some place else? "

Suddenly the room began to spin and she felt the urge to vomit. Before she could even move, her world when dark and the last sound she heard was Rachel calling her name and someone else screaming.


	17. Chapter 17

**Dislaimer: I don't own one tree hill**

**Authors notes: I hope everyone had an incredible christmas and a happy new years, I know I did! 2008 was a historic year and we have a president who is promising ' changes ', let's just pray that those changes are good. So, I was reading online somewhere and I stumbled upon a rumor stating that this is the last season to OTH, which sucks but if it's over it's over and then I found another article saying that Mark Schwann was saying that he signed the contract for a seventh season, so I guess we'll see. I'd like to see Sophia Bush and Joy Galeotti do a lot more movies than they have, especially Joy because she is such a phenomenal actress and singer. Ok, enough of this crap, on with the story.**

**Chapter. 16**

" Do we want frozen pizza's or order from the delivery place? " Nathan asked, as Jamie walked beside him in the super market .

" Order. " The agreed in unison.

" Is Nanny Deb going to be there tonight? " Jamie asked, holding onto the basket.

" No buddy, it's guys night. " Nathan answered, pulling a twelve pack of root beer off the shelf.

" But where will she stay? " He asked.

" I think she's getting a room at the hotel for the night. " He replied, turning the buggy down the chip aisle.

" Is Grandpa Dan going to be there? " Jamie questioned and Nathan tensed up.

" Jamie, we talked about this before. " He warned.

" But daddy… " Jamie started but Nathan cut him off.

" Your Grandpa Dan isn't a good guy. I know you don't understand and I wish I could explain it better and one day I will but for right now, just trust me when I say too stay away from him. " Nathan told him.

" Ok. " Jamie relented with a pout.

" Now, which one of these chips do you want, cheetos or fritos? " Nathan questioned with a smirk.

" Momma doesn't let me eat all this junk. " Jamie reminded him, raising a skeptical eye brow.

" It's guys night, you're supposed to eat all this crap. " Nathan grinned at his hesitation.

" I don't know… " Jamie drew his words out, the temptation strong.

" I'm your dad and I say it's okay but just for tonight. " Nathan held both bags in each hand, shaking them.

" Cheetos. " Jamie decided quickly.

" Good choice. " Nathan praised. " Just remember, don't tell mom. "

Haley would kill him if she knew that Jamie would be consuming all this garbage.

" I thought you said it was okay? " Jamie questioned, looking his daddy in the eyes.

" It is, she just doesn't need to know. " Nathan explained, smirking as his son nodded obidently.

**** Naley *****

Haley slowly opened her eyes, vagually aware of her surroundings. To her left was a bunch of monitors and too her right was Brooke, Peyton and Rachel in a deep but hushed conversation. Closing her eyes once more, she tried to make out what was being said.

" Nathan isn't picking up his cell phone. " Brooke whispered.

" Try again. " Rachel insisted.

" I will. " Brooke told her.

" I can call Lucas. " Peyton said.

" You know what, that's a good idea. Luke will be able to get a hold of Nate. " Brooke agreed.

" Wait. " Haley whispered, surprised at how hoarse she was already.

Three sets of eyes snapped towards her in surprise.

" Don't call Nathan yet. " She continued.

" But Haley… " Brooke began but Haley quickly cut her off.

" This is nothing for him to worry about right now. " She didn't want to scare him when he was so far away with really no way of getting to her.

Before anyone could say anything else, a light knocking on the door interrupted them and Haley was relieved. A young woman dressed in a lab coat appeard through the opening door with a warm smile.

" Mrs. Scott? " She questioned, looking over the chart she held in her hands. " I'm Dr. Isabell Conrad. "

Brooke looked the woman over with a critical eye. This woman appeard to be young, almost as young as them so there was no possible way she was a doctor yet and even still, not one with as much experience as the specialist she called in for Haley was supposed to have.

" Hi. " Haley smiled weakly, her stomache a ball of nerves.

" I'm Brooke Davis and these are my friends, Peyton Sawyer and Rachel Gatina. " Brooke quickly introduced herself and the small group huddled in the cold and sterile hospital room.

" So, you're Brooke Davis? " Dr. Conrad smiled.

" Yes. " Brooke nodded.

" So, while you were unconcious Haley, we drew some blood and did the brain scans. I won't get the results for another couple of days so we're going to go ahead and release you. "

" But wait. " Rachel quickly interjected. " What about the fainting? "

" That's normal for people in Haleys condition, she probably just got worked up or something. " Dr Conrad quickly dismissed. " Since I've already seen you, your appointment for tomorrow is canceled, so just rest up and relax. "

" So, I can go? " Haley asked, slightly relieved to be getting out of the hospital so quickly.

" Can I speak to you out in the hall? " Brooke requested from the dr, before the doctor had a chance to answer Haley.

Dr. Conrad just nodded before leading the way out into the corridor. Brooke smiled warmly at Haley before following suit. Once outside the smile dropped from her face and she spoke with a calm but slightly raised voice.

" How old are you? " She couldn't help but throw the question out there, needing to know.

" Close to forty. " Dr. Conrad answered with a smile.

" Wow, you've had to have some work done. " Brooke commented but quickly shook her head. " Not the point. Why in the hell are you releasing her? She just passed out. "

" Miss Davis, I assure you that fainting is perfectly normal. " The doctor once again tried to dismiss it but Brooke wasn't hearing it.

" How in fuck is that normal? She hadn't been doing that before. " Brookes voice raised slightly and Peyton poked her head out the door.

" We can hear you. " Peyton warned, knowing they were trying to keep Haley from getting more upset than neccassary.

" Okay. " Brooke said before hushing her tone. " Just please explain to me how this is all normal because I don't understand. "

" The mass on her brain is putting pressure on it. Fainting is actually the least of her worries, we'll need to be concerned if she starts having significant memory loss, speech empediments and worse if she developes motor function loss. " Dr. Conrad explained, growing impatient with the young woman in front of her. " Miss Davis, there is a reason you sought me out so hard, I am the best in this field and I promise that I am going to do everything I can to help your friend. "

" Could she have any of those? " Brooke asked, slightly shocked.

" Too be honest, I'm surprised she hasn't already. " Dr. Conrad admitted softly before walking down the hall.

*****NaLeY*****

" Man, he's konked out. " Lucas observed, lightly stroking his godson slash nephews, messy blonde hair while he slept.

" Well, it's been a long night. " Nathan told him, standing up and beginning to pick up all the trash that littered the coffee table.

" Yeah and with all the excitement tonight… " Lucas trailed off. " It was great to see Whitey. "

Nathan nodded, walking into his kitchen with his brother following closely behind him. " Jamie loved asking him questions.

" Do you ever wonder if he has any regrets? " Lucas asked, out of the blue.

" What do you mean? " Nathan was confused.

" He never had any kids of his own, do you ever think he regrets that? " Lucas specified.

" I don't know. I'm sure he does. " Nathan answered thoughtfully. " I could not or even want to, imagine life without Jamie. Even with all this going on with Haley, I don't regret marrying her or having him. "

Lucas nodded his head, closing his eyes and blowing out a harsh breath. " I love Lindsey but I'm in love with Peyton. "

" I know. In fact, I think I told you that. " Nathan chuckled.

" I just don't want to let her back in yet, you know? "

" Yes. " Nathan smiled. " I think I felt that way after Haley came back from the tour. I was incredibly hurt and didn't think I could survive letting her back into my life. "

" How did you know that it was time to forgive her? " Lucas asked, sitting up at the bar stool, watching his little brother move around the kitchen.

" For starters, you kept trying to stick your nose in our buisness. " Nathan pointed out. " And my life sucked without her. "

" I'm not sorry. " Lucas smiled warmly. " I hated the thought of you and Haley but once I saw how happy you made her and how she changed you, I knew you two were meant to be. "

" And now I'm losing her all over again. " Nathan frowned. " How am I going to survive this Luke? This isn't her kicking me out or leaving me, this is her dying. "

" Maybe this doctor Brooke found can do something for her. " It was weak but it's all Lucas could think of at the moment.

He didn't know what to say to his little brother, all he knew is that there were no words that he could come up with that would make any sense. He didn't even know how to deal with his own grief just yet.

Before either man could say anything, Nathans cell phone rang and Lucas watched as his face lit up.

" Hey. " Nathan spoke into the phone and Lucas drowned out the rest of the conversation.

All he could do was pray that this doctor in New York was as good as they had heard she was because no one was ready to loose Haley just yet.

**Please read and review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own one tree hill ( I think everyone knows that by now )**

**Authors notes: I am so ' freaking ' happy that everyone loved the last update =) and hope everyone loves this one as well.**

**Chapter 17:**

" Mrs. Scott? " A nurse called out and Haley and Brooke both stood from their chairs in the waiting room. " Dr. Conrad is ready for you. "

It had been two days since she'd passed out and she took Dr. Conrads adviced and rested. It wasn't like Brooke, Peyton or even Rachel was giving her much of a choice in the matter, they waited on her hand and foot. The gesture was sweet but getting more than annoying.

She called Nathan as much as possible, speakign to Jamie often. She missed her husband and little boy so desperately, she couldn't imagine being gone from them forever. She didn't want to imagine being gone from them forever.

She and Brooke were led into an office and left to wait alone. Neither one saying anything and Haley wondered if it was the fear keeping them quiet. She couldn't help but look around the well decorated office while Brooke quickly took a seat. Dr Conrad had a lot of degrees and certificates hanging along her wall. She also had a lot of books on cancer or more specifically, brain cancer.

The door opened, startling both girls. Haley looked like she had gotten caught doing something wrong.

" Sorry to keep you waiting. " Dr Conrad apologized. Haley hurridly took a seat next to Brooke. " I got all the test results back. "

" Is there anything you can do for me? " Haley questioned, her voice weak.

" I'm not going to lie to you Mrs. Scott, the odds are stacked against you but your young and strong. " Dr. Conrad answered, watching the two young women in front of her clasp their hands together, gaining stregnth from each other. " The first thing I suggest is surgery, we need to get in there and remove the mass from you brain and then we'll go from there. "

" But the Dr. in Tree Hill said surgery wasn't an option. " Haley told her.

" The Dr. in Tree Hill doesn't have my experience or my resources either, Mrs Scott. " Dr. Conrad responded smoothly.

" How risky is surgery? " Brooke spoke up, using her free hand to rub the outside of Haleys.

" Well, there is no surgery that doesn't have risk. Unfortunately in Haleys case, the risk is so much higher. There is not a lot of room for errors and a large area to work with. " Dr. Conrad explained. " But if we can remove the mass, then we have a better chance at remission after chemo. "

" How soon would we have to make a decision on whether or not to have the surger? " Haley questioned, wanting to speak with Nathan on this.

" Obviously the sooner the better. " Dr. Conrad answered, closing the folder holding all Haleys information. " Should you decide to have surgery, we'll do it here and we suggest you stay in New York at least three weeks afterwards. The chemo treatments can be done in Tree Hill, I can arrange for you to do the sessions at the hospital there. "

" I need to speak to my husband… " Haley half spoke, half whispered.

" Of coarse Mrs. Scott, just call my office when you reach a decision and we'll set up a date. " Dr. Conrad stood from behind her desk, Haley and Brooke following suit.

" Thank you. " Brooke extended her hand to the doctor.

Withen a matter of minutes, they were in a taxi headed back to their hotel. Niether said a word during the ride, their thoughts consuming them. So many questions, so many options and it was all just too much for Haley.

Nathan would encourage the surgery, that much she knew. He would be willing to try anything to save her life and she almost would too but like the doctors had told her, there was a large margin for error and it would be her family who paid the ultimate price. If she were completely honest with herself, it wasn't that she wasn't ready to die, that part didn't bother her, she just didn't want to leave her son.

Jamie was so little and it fueled her fear that he wouldn't remember her. She would want Nathan too remarry of course, specifically too a woman that would love Jamie as if he were her own but that would also understand how important it was that Jamie knew all about Haley. She'd want him to know everything about her and how much she adored him. She just wanted him to feel loved and be happy. She was confident that Nathan would do anything he could to make sure Jamie had a happy childhood.

And Nathan, she wanted his happiness too. It would be hard but she hoped he'd move on and fall in love again. Maybe find some really great girl and have more kids. He deserved to have the little girl he'd always talked about. It hurt to think about it though, she wanted to be the mother of that little girl.

If she had the surgery, did she really stand a chance? The doctors in Tree Hill didn't give her much hope but Dr. Conrad seemed confident.

" Look on the bright side… " Brooke finally spoke up, startling her out of her thoughts. " at least you can smoke weed legally. "

Haley looked mortified for all of two seconds before Brooke cracked up.

" It was just a joke, Hales. " Brooke chided.

" Not a funny one. " Haley pointed out, resisting the urg to smile.

" You know you want to laugh. " Brooke pinched her cheeks.

" So you say, Davis. " Haley relented, smiling brightly.

****NaLeY*****

" Have you heard from Haley? " Deb asked, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge and handing it to Nathan.

" This morning before she went to her appointment. " He answered. Twisting the cap off the bottle and taking a long swig. " She said she'll call me once she's done. "

" So, this doctors good? " Deb prodded, watching her son as he shrugged.

" Supposed to be. Brooke went to the top, sparing no expense. " Nathan told her. " But considering all we've heard, it's questionable whether or not she can be helped. "

He was trying to come to terms with everything and it was not easy in the least. Everytime he slept, he had nightmares of his life without her, of Jamies life without her.

" I'm sure everything wil turn out fine. " Deb tried to comfort him but the words seemed fake, even to herself.

Truth was, she was scared too. Haley had become a daughter to her. In the beginning, when Nathan and Haley had gotten married, she'd be dead set against it but Haley had been so good for Nathan. Changing him from an uncaring, selfish little boy to a strong and wonderful man. She still wished they would have waited to get married but in the end, she knew it didn't matter how long they waited, Nathan and Haley were meant to be.

" I'm going to go take a shower. Are you going to go pick up Jame? " Nathan questioned, already peeling off his sweat soaked shirt.

" I had planned on it but if you want to. " She shrugged.

" Oh no, I was just wondering. I think I'm going to try and lay down for awhile after my shower, I haven't slept really well since Haley has been gone. " He admitted, his body exhausted from his restless nights and tiresome workouts.

" Yeah. If you would like, I can take him out for ice cream and give you some extra time to rest. " She offered and he greatfully accepted.

The hot water relaxed his muscles but didn't nothing to ease the tension his mind created. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't not think of his wife and her health issues. He also couldn't help but feel that following his dreams were selfish in the face of her cancer.

It wasn't until the water ran cold that he got out. Wrapping a towel loosely around his waist, he walked into their bedroom. The room seemed so cold and empty in the week since she'd been gone. Not even bothered to slip into a pair of boxers, he climbed onto the large bed. Reaching over to the night stand, he picked up his cell phone, making sure he didn't miss a call, he laid it on his chest and closed his eyes.

****NaLeY****

" I think it's time to go home. " Haley told Brooke as the taxi pulled up to the hotel. " I need to talk to Nathan about this and I need to do it in person. "

" Right. " Brooke quickly agreed. " The sooner you make your decision the better. "

" Brooke, regardless of what I decide, of whatever happens, I just want you to know how much I love you and how much I appreciate everything you've done for me. " Her voice began to quiever as she spoke, her emotions getting the better of her.

" Tutor girl, you know I love you too and I can't just stand there and not do something to help. " Brooke told her, also beginning to loose the battle with her emotions. " I just hope we can beat this. "

The cab pulled to a stop in front of their hotel. Brooke quickly paid the driver and they got out.

" I'll get Peyton or Rachel to book us on the first flight out but you should probably take a nap. " Brooke suggested, looping her arm through the smaller womans and leading her into the hotel lobby.

" That's a good idea, I'll call Nathan when I get up. " Haley quickly agreed since she was physically exhausted.

****LaLeY****

" Coach? " Lucas looked up as someone softly knocked on the frame of his door.

" Fields. " Lucas greeted his ' star ' player with a short nod.

For the first time since Lucas had met the boy, Quentin wasn't acting like the conceited jock he portrayed himself to be.

" Can I talk to you for a minute? " Quentin questioned, slowly making his way into the office.

" Yeah… " Lucas sat up straighter in his chair. " Close the door behind you. "

Quentin stepped into the room, closing the door as Lucas told him and sat in a chair across from Lucas. He didn't talk though, just sat with his hands folded and his head bowed. Lucas waited for a moment, just watching the young man in front of him but the silence was unnerving to him.

" You needed something? " Lucas prodded softly.

" Yeah… " Quentin took a deep breath before digging in his pockets and producing a folded up piece of paper. " I passed all my classes. "

" Q, that's great! " Lucas congratulated him, but Quentin still didn't smile.

" If it weren't for Mrs. J.S. I wouldn't have passed. " Q told him, bowing his head once more. " I've been thinking about her a lot lately. "

" I think we all have. " Lucas agreed, scratching the stubble on his chin.

" I just think it's fucked up how her own husband is pushing her to fight this… " Quentin began and Lucas tensed up.

" It's not that … " Lucas began but Quentin interrupted.

" Easy. Yeah I've heard. That seems to be Nates great excuse. " He bit out bitterly and Lucas clenched his jaw.

" Not exactly. " Lucas told him. " I know this might seem like a simple fix, go have a surgery and do some chemo and boom all better but that's just not how it works. Nathan's trying to do what is right for his wife and their family but in the end it is her decision. "

" All I'm saying… " Quentin began again but this time it was Lucas to interrupt.

" I know what you're saying and I feel you, I do but this isn't your life, your wife or your decision. I've known Haley for a long time, a very long time and I know she'll do whats best for her, Nathan and Jamie. " Lucas cooly explained. " Nathan is a good guy and he loves his wife, don't ever question that. "

" I never had anyone believe in me… " Quentin spoke so softly that Lucas almost didn't hear him. " But Mrs Scott did and she challenged me and helped me. I know Nathan is a good guy, it's just that sometimes I can't help but wonder what he's doing for her. "

" He does more than you know. " Lucas stuck up for his little brother.

**Please read and review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Authors notes: OMG! Look what I just posted… I know I hadn't messed with this story in a really long time and for several reasons. The first being that a close friend got sick and things were just hitting a little to close to home for me. I would like to say that things are better but the journey is never that easy. Secondly, I find that I get spurts of inspiration for each of my stories at different times so just be patient with me. Like right now, I want to be working on both American Love and More than a memory but I got this crazy idea and have just been playing with it, not sure if anything will come of it but it sure is interesting. Please read and review and sorry about the wait**

**Chapter 19:**

Nathan stared at the papers in his hands. He couldn't keep himself from rereading the same lines over and over again. Everything made sense but on the other hand it didn't. If Haley had surgery and everything went well, she could live a long and healthy life. If she had the surgery and things didn't go well, she could be dead that day instead of the three months she had left.

" Dr. Conrad seems confident, " Brooke told him, watching as his eyes scanned the page once more; his face expressionless but his eyes were like a hurricane with emotion. It wrecked her to see one of her best friends hurting like this and it killed her to know that they could lose the one person they all loved dearly.

They had all been sitting around the table for an hour now; Nathan, Brooke, Lucas and Peyton, just discussing all the options while Haley slept upstairs with Jamie laying beside her.

Lucas sighed, running a hand through his short, blonde hair. " It's a gamble though, " He spoke what everyone was thinking. " And the stakes are high. "

Brooke looked across the table at Peyton. She knew her best friend had something she wanted to say but couldn't seem to find the words. Peyton had been through so much loss and she wondered if her friend could go through one more. She caught the blondes eye as she said, " Haley's tough, she'd pull through. "

" And if she doesn't? " Nathans voice was low, raw with emotion and sounded defeated. " How would I explain that to Jamie? That instead of three months with his mom he gets none, I don't think I could do that. I don't think I can raise him alone. "

" You're not alone, " Lucas told him, trying to offer Nathan with as much comfort as he could provide giving the circumstances. " you have us. "

Peytons voice was low, and it took them all a second to realize she had said anything at all when she finally contributed to the conversation. " It's not the same thing. Nathan and Haley should be raising Jamie together, not Nathan and all of us raising Jamie without Haley. " She remembered what it was like losing her mother, the pain of not having the comforting presence in her life anymore.

" I know that, " Lucas growled out, frustrated with the blonde he'd been so in love with for most of his life but now found himself angered by the mere sight of her. " If you are not going to be supportive then why are you even here? "

She shook her head angrily, her loose blonde curls seeminly flying everywhere. " I am here for Nathan and Haley but I'm not going to do it by uselessly telling Nathan that he won't be alone because despite your best intentions,Luke, you do have your own life to live. "

Brooke looked across the table at Nathan. They both knew that the argument between Lucas and Peyton wasn't just about Haleys currant situation but about their own relationship, or lack thereof. The former couple was using the excuse of their best friends illsness as a reason not to confront their true feelings for one another and yet used their own personal opinions to dig at each other.

" Enough, " Brooke snapped, looking between the pair. " You two have got to deal with your feelings for each other and quit fighting about it. Haley needs the both of you and she needs you to quit fighting and be there for her without all your stupid bullshit drama. "

" Brooke, " Lucas began but was cut off by Nathan.

" She's right Lucas, " Nathan inserted, his eyes meeting Lucas'. " You and Peyton just need to find a private setting and air things out, without any witnesses; without any interruptions. "

Lucas stood up. He hated feeling like he was being attacked. Of all the people who should know how he felt, it would be Nathan. Hadn't his little brother acted that way when Haley left?

" I don't have a problem with it. " He heard Peyton say and that pissed him off further. Of course she wouldn't have a problem with it, this was exactly what she wanted.

He snorted, " You want to talk? " He snapped and she nodded, it didn't surprise him. " You are so fucking selfish, you know that? "

" Lucas, " Nathans voice raised a little and he looked up to see his younger brother shaking his head slightly. " Not here. "

" Fine, " He snatched his jacket off the back of the chair he had been sitting in, not even bothering to glance at his ex girlfriend. " Let's go. "

Both Brooke and Nathan watched their friends leave. The two, well Lucas mainly, had been hiding behind Haleys illness as a reason not to deal with things. Everyone knew that was the last thing Haley wanted them to be doing.

" Have you and Haley discussed the treatment options? " Brooke brought the conversation back to where it had started from before the dramatic pair started their bickering.

" She seems comfortable with Dr. Conrad, " Nathan replied. " If Dr. Conrad believes she can save Haleys life then that is going to be the best choice. "

~ Naley~

He stood at the free throw line, his shoulders squared to the basket with his knees slightly bent. The only thing missing was the basketball. He didn't need it thought, just like he didn't need the lights in the darkened gym. He just needed to think.

Am empty basketball court was the last place he should be. Right now he had third period english but he couldn't go into that room today.

" You could actually knock down that shot if you had a ball in your hands, " Skills told him, coming out from the locker room. He just shrugged and continued to stare at the backboard. " Do you want to talk about this? "

He thought about it for a moment. On the one hand, he wasn't quite sure why he was so upset. This wasn't something that should directly impact him. Then again, she was the first one that actually cared about him and not his ability to win a game. She wanted him to have a future with options. She made it possible to have a future with options.

" Haley is one of my best friends, " Skills continued as he approached the boy. " I've known her all my life. I'm sure I can understand how you're feeling. "

" I feel like I keep having this same conversation over and over again, " Q said slowly, it was true. " And none of it has done anything to make me feel better. None of it has made any sense to me. "

" So, how about we just play a game of one on one. " Skills suggested, handing a ball to Q.

Quentin tried to surpress the urg to smile but couldn't. " Game on, old man. "

~ I Pray ~

She wordlessly followed him into the house. This wasn't going to be the easiest conversation in the world but nothing between them before had ever been.

" Just so you know, " She looked up as he spoke and almost wished she hadn't when she saw the anger and pain swirling around his beautiful blue eyes. " I'm only doing this for Haley. If it weren't for her I wouldn't ever fucking talk to you again. I don't know why she feels so sorry for you, you brought this on yourself. "

" Why don't you go first, " She told him, crossing her arms over her chest as they stood in the living room of his childhood home. " Since you're so angry and all. "

" You're the reason I'm so angry, this is all your fault. " He didn't yell but his voice held an edge to it. " We were supposed to be happy together, Peyton, but you didn't want that so I moved on. "

" If you moved on, then why are you still so angry with me, Luke? "

" Because you came back and ruined my life, " This time he did shout and to his surprise he actually felt better. " Lindsy was going to marry me and we were going to have a family. And you ruined that! "

" Would you have proposed to Lindsey had I not come back? " She knew the answer to that, she felt it.

" Yes. " He was lying, even he knew it.

" Bullshit! " This time it was her who yelled. " You did what you always do, you run from your feelings by burying yourself in another relationship. I didn't end things with you, Lucas, you broke up with me. "

" You said no! "

" I said not right now, " She didn't know how long they could have this back and forth. " I wanted to marry you, Lucas but I didn't want give up my dreams and if I had said yes, that is exactly what I would have done. Yes I was being selfish but I was 19 years old and that's what I needed to do. "

" So, what's changed? " As much as he hated hearing it, he knew that it was how she felt.

" Nothing. " She admitted. " Everything. I know that I can have my dreams and have you too. I know that life is to short to waste it on regret. And I do regret things about our relationship and how we ended it. "

" I don't know if I can ever believe in you again, Peyton. " He told her, closing his eyes as he broke both their hearts. " I don't know if I want too. "

~ I Pray~

She couldn't contain her grin as she opened her eyes and saw him there, laying beside her with his eyes closed in peaceful slumber. He was her dream come true, the one she didn't even know she wanted until she found out she was pregnant with him and now she couldn't imagine her life without him.

It scared her to think what his life would be life without her. Would he remember her as he got older? Would he tell his own children about he?. Would he be angry or bitter that she had to leave him?

Staying positive was difficult. The Doctors in New York thought that they could save her. The Doctors in Tree Hill knew they couldn't. But she would fight. She would fight for her child and she would fight for her husband.

Nathan was everything to her and she wasn't ready to give him up. She loved waking up in the morning wrapped up in his warmth. She loved the way they could just sit on the couch and watch the evening news, her legs laid across his lap while his absent-mindedly stroked her calf. The way he was instinctively reach out and take her hand and intertwine it was his as he drove. They were so n'sync and she couldn't lose that and neither could he.

" Sleeping like a rock? " She looked up as Nathan spoke and her smile widened.

" I should probably wake him up soon or he'll never go to sleep tonight. " She said and he nodded.

" We'll just send him home with Brooke. " They both laughed softly. " She's still here by the way. We sent Lucas and Peyton away so they could work out their issues. "

She rolled her eyes. " They'll be gone for awhile. "

" I feel bad for them, " Nathan sat down on the bed, next to his wife. " Being so in love and so in hate at the same time, that's not a combination I'd wish on anyone. "

She frowned at a flash of memory, " You've been there. "

He could deny it but they both would know it was a lie, so he just nodded. " Not there anymore. "

" It was a long road. " She smiled sadly.

" But we made it. " He took her hand and kissed it gently. " And we did it together. And we'll face this together. I love you, Hales. "

" I love you too. " She smiled. " Always and forever. "

**Wasn't the best but better than nothing.**


	20. A note from Ryn

So, if you haven't noticed, I've been MIA lately. I'm very ADD and gad been trying to juggle all of my different writing projects that I wouldn't be able to concentrate the way that I should. I've decided that I should focus on one story at a time but can't seem to make up my mind which story I should work on. So I'm taking a vote. I'm giving you all the choice. Too vote all you have to do is write a review from this page and pick from I pray, more than a memory, a chosen path or american love. I will check back in three days and which ever has the most votes is what I will work on first.

I have decided I'm going to do both a chosen path and american love.

Thank you for your patience and look forward to seeing what you decide.

=)

Ryn


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, just say'n.**

**Authors notes: I know I said I was going to give it three days and let the readers decide which story I was going to focus on but I already had the majority of this written, so I decided to go ahead and post it. I am still taking votes and the one with the most will be the only one I work on until it's finished.**

**Since it's been such a long time I have a few things to say. I didn't get to watch much of season 8, I'm actually looking forward until the dvd release so that I can really catch up on what I missed. I was surprised that I heard that they are shooting a season nine ( only 13 episodes though ) and are bringing back Chris Kellar and James Lafferty is only coming back ' part time ' ( Dude, it's only 13 episodes, I doubt that you're too busy for the show that gave you your big break ). I hope they give Joy more scenes than they have been.**

**This chapter has a lot of the Lucas/Peyton drama in it. That is going to upset some of my readers because this story hasn't been ' very much Naley ' but I promise, that is changing soon. There is a very moving moment between Lucas and Haley at the end. Read and review but be kind, I'm a little rusty =)**

" How did it go? " Brooke questioned the moment Peyton walked through the door. She'd practically been waiting with baited breath for her best friend to get home so she could get the details of Peyton and Lucas' ' talk '.

" It's done. We're over. " Peyton replied bluntly, she would have liked a different end result but at least maybe now she would be able to move on with her life. " He said he couldn't believe in me anymore. He can't believe in ' us '. "

Brooke wasn't sure what to say. She was sure that Lucas still loved Peyton and she damn sure knew that Peyton was still in love with Lucas. Lucas was just being a typical Scott male and being a stubborn ass.

" It's okay though, " Peyton continued. " I can let go of him now. Right now we all need to be focusing on Haley and helping them through this. It's selfish to be wrapped up in my problems. "

" It's not selfish, Peyt. " Brooke interrupted the blondes rambling. " And Lucas is going to open his eyes someday and realize how much he really loves you and how much he needs you- "

" I don't care if he does. " She replied with an almost bitter chuckle. " I am moving on with my life, Brooke. I tried, I really did but he pushed me away and now I'm done trying. "

Before Brooke could say anything else, Peyton took off down the hall and slammed her bedroom door. It was offical, Lucas had pushed Peyton to her limit and Brooke couldn't help but wonder what either would do now.

The whiskey had long ago stopped burning his throat as he drank. After the ' talk ' and Peyton left, Lucas had taking the short drive to the liqour store and purchased the now nearly empty bottle of jack daniels. He knew the alcohol wouldn't solve anything but he just wanted to numb all the pain, if only for that one night.

Lindsey had been right not to marry him. He would have just been settling with her and she deserved way more than that. The truth was that he could never love anyone as much as he had loved Peyton but she had broken him. Lindsey deserved someone who would love her with everything they had in them and that just wasn't him.

Parts of him wanted to forgive Peyton. They had been young and she wasn't ready, he could understand that but his pride stood in the way of forgiveness. It was his pride that made him drop to his knee and propose to Lindsey when she had found that ring, he didn't have the guts to tell her it had been for Peyton.

Another part of him just wanted to let everything go. He wanted to forget Peyton. He hated her for destroying him. He had been broken hearted when Brooke had dumped him in high school but that was nothing compared to the pain inflicted by her bestfriend.

And if all his relationship drama wasn't enough, Haley was sick. Haley James had been his best friend since grade school. There wasn't a single event in his life that Haley hadn't been a part of.

_" Imagine a time when all your dreams come true, who do you want standing next too you? "_

Peyton had asked him that once. His first answer had been Brooke but he failed to win back her heart. Then it was Peyton and she broke his. The truth was, it was always Haley standing beside him.

They were never meant to be lovers, Lucas and Haley but they were soulmates. They supported each other through thick and thin and had made sacrifices for their friendship. Because of Haley, Lucas had the best relationship with his brother. Nathan had been a douchebag until he fell inlove with Haley and in order to keep their friendship in tact, Lucas had been forced to co exist with Nathan. Haley was the key factor in their relationship.

Turning his thoughts to Nathan, Lucas didn't know how his brother would survive losing his wife. When Haley left him in high school, Nathan had been a mess. Nathan'd been angry and bitter, he pulled away from all their friends and returned to his jackass ways, Lucas could only hope that Jamie would keep Nathan from slipping back into the darkness.

There was so much for Lucas to think about. Was selfish for him to think about himself while Haley was so sick? Was it selfish for him to fight Peyton while his brother and nephew needed him? Or did he just need to forgive Peyton so that he could focus on those other things?

Taking one last drink from the bottle, he threw it into the trash. Tomorrow was a new day and he didn't plan on wasting any of it with anger and hatred.

She couldn't sleep. She wanted too. She laid there for hours with her eyes closed but it just refused to happen. She could hear Nathans light snores and wished she could be so lucky.

There was so much to think about. She needed to go over her life insurance policy and her will. She also needed to think about Jamies future. Not just the finacial aspects of it but the other things. Things like when he got married and had children of his own. She wanted to be apart of those things even in her death. She wanted something to remind him of her, in a good way, on significant dates.

It all seemed like a nightmare. Just one big, very bad dream. She felt like tomorrow morning she could wake up and everything would be okay, she was only dreaming but the rational part in her brain told her the truth. Nothing would ever be okay again.

She wanted to believe that she could be saved. She prayed that it was possible. Haley wanted to be fearless, to believe with everything in her heart that she was strong enough to beat this but everything the doctors had said and how she physically felt, she didn't have that faith. She just hoped that her husband and son knew that she was fighting this for them.

Quietly, she slipped out of bed and snuck out of the bedroom. She made her way down the hall, down the stairs and into the living room. It had been hours since everyone had gone home but the wine were still sitting on the table, along with a couple of Nathans empty beer bottles.

Since sleep obviously wasn't in her immediate future, she decided to clean up a little bit. She collected the dirty wine glasses and took them over to the sink before returning to grab the empty bottles. She saw the papers sitting there and picked them. She'd seen them before; read them over and over again and some how she still couldn't believe that this was happening to her.

" What are you doing up? " The familiar voice asked and she spun around quickly, nearly falling over. " I didn't mean to scare you. "

" You didn't- Well, you did but it's okay. " She laughed nervously, taking in her appearence. He looked absolutely exhausted and that concerned her. " What are you doing here, Luke. "

He shrugged, moving forward until he was at the kitchen table. He sat down and motioned for her to do the same. " Do you remember when we were younger? " She nodded. " You used to make me watch that damn dawsons creek show. "

" And you used to tease me about having a secret crush on you like Joey had on Dawson. " She giggled at the memory.

" But you swore up and down that we were different- "

" We are different. "

" Who did Joey end up with in the end? Was it Dawson? Or was it Pacey? " She didn't know why he was talking about Dawsons creek but Haley could definately tell he wasn't sober.

" Pacey. " He nodded, his eyes trained on the table in front of him. " What's up, Lucas? "

" Peyton and I talked tonight- " He finally raised his gaze and looked her in the eye. " I think I may have fucked things up even worse than they already were. "

" Peyton loves you- "

" I know. And I love her but we're never on the same page. "

" I think you are on the same page, " She told him, pausing to make sure he was really listening to her. " I'm not saying this to hurt you but you're a stubborn ass, just like your brother. "

He scoffed but she held up her hand to silence him.

" I get that Peyton hurt you but don't you think that you're just as responsible for what happened as she is? " She could see he was getting ready to protest. " Don't you think that if you had stayed that night, the two of you could have talked it out? "

He closed his eyes and brought his hand up to run his fingers through his stubble. It was something he often did as he thought and she knew her words were sinking in with him.

" I bet you're wondering why I brought up dawsons creek, huh? " His eyes were still closed but he had a faint smile across his mouth. He didn't wait for her to reply. " I was remembering the episode where they were talking about true norths, do you remember that? "

" I think so. " She replied softly, it was vague but it was in her memory.

" I went for a walk tonight with no destination in mind; no preplanned route. I let my heart lead me and it brought me here. " He reached out and grabbed her hand. " You're my best friend, Hales, you're my true north. "

" You're my best friend, Lucas and I love you very much. " She felt the tears slide down her cheeks.

Nathan came downstairs looking for his wife. He was concerned when he woke up alone in their bed.

The faint sounds of Paula Cole's ' I don't wanna wait ' could be heard coming from the living room, along with two distinctively different set of soft snores. Entering the living room, Nathan found Haley and Lucas sitting side by side on the couch, her head resting on his shoulder and his head leaned back, both sleeping. The menu screen for the Dawsons creek season 3 disk was on the t.v.

" Dork. " Nathan muttered, wanting to smack Lucas on the back of the head but knowing it would probably wake up Haley and that was the last thing he wanted. Instead, he turned the t.v. off, grabbed a blanket out of the hall closet and covered them both up. He then laid down on the loveseat and closed his eyes.


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it still.**

**Authros notes: The votes are in and this is the story I will be working on. I will be speeding the events up and hopefully updating on a regular basis. I love this chapter, I loved writing it and I loved reading and rereading it and hope you all will enjoy it also. This chapter contains alot of Naley and a special guest appearance.**

**Please read and review.**

" So, the plan is for my mom to stay here with Jamie until Brooke returns to Tree Hill and then she'll take him to her house, right? " Nathan asked, as he watched his wife pack her bags.

" I just don't want to burden your mom. Plus Jamie loves Brooke and he would have a good time. " She didn't want to say that she didn't trust Nathans mom, it's just that with her past drug and alcohol problems, she didn't want to run the risk of Deb relapsing while with Jamie.

Nathan nodded, but he couldn't help but frown at what his wife wasn't saying. His mother had come a long way from the drugged out mess she'd been just a few short years ago and he didn't want her to feel like he didn't have faith in her. But like Haley, he had his concerns and Jamie's safety was his top priority.

" Maybe for a couple hours every day Deb can pick Jamie up so Brooke can get some work done. " Haley suggested, She really didn't want to offend her mother in law, she just wanted to know that her baby was being taken care of.

" I'll talk to her. " Nathan smiled softly. It was just like Haley to worry about everyones feelings but for now she just needed to focus on herself and let him worry about the rest. It was time for him to step up and be the husband that Haley needed him to be and the father that Jamie thought he was.

" So, I was thinking- " Nathan started causing Haley to look concerned at his tone.

" Uh oh. Nothing good ever comes from that. " She teased, causing him to roll his eyes.

He continued on as if she hadn't spoken. " After dinner and after we put Jamie to bed; go for a ride with me? "

" And go where? " She asked, watching as he got up from his spot on the bed and walked slowly towards her. There was something in his eyes, she knew it all to well, a mixture between sweetness and mischivousness.

" That is for me to know, " He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. " and for you to find out later on tonight. What do you say? You up for it? "

After so long together it still amazed her that he could send shivers up her spine with a single touch of his lips. She would go anywhere with him, he didn't even have to ask.

" You're really not going to tell me? " She questioned with a pout, she hated the not knowing.

" Nope. " He grinned, turning and walking out of the bedroom.

" Can't I stay up for a little while longer? " Jamie pleaded, trying to use the baby blues he got from his daddy to his advantage.

Haley looked at Nathan. She knew he had a surprise planned but they were also leaving for New York in the morning and would be gone for a couple weeks. Jamie would be staying in Tree Hill, he was too young for the trip.

" Tell you what, Buddy- " Nathan began dealing with the toddler. " Why don't you go lay down and when we get back, you can come and sleep in our bed? "

The boys eyes brightened up considerably and he quickly nodded in agreement.

" Hales, you want to go tuck the boy in while I go let my mom know we're leaving? " Nathan questioned, knowing how much the little time they had left together was affecting both his wife and their son.

Haley held out her hand to Jamie, which he quickly accepted and led him upstairs. She knew the seperation was going to be hard on him, it was going to be hard on her also but she had to do this. She had to try for him. And for Nathan. She needed to try and be okay for them.

As they reached his bedroom door, she could feel her eyes watering up. Crying in front of him wasn't something she wanted to do, she wanted to seem confident even if she wasn't. She knew he was scared and needed her to calm his fears, not break down in front of him. She shook her head in an attempt to shake the fear off and walked through the threshold.

" Do you want me to read to you? " She asked him as he climbed into his bed. He shook his head. " Why not? "

" I want you to hurry up and come back. " She couldn't help but laugh. Jamie was smart. A little too smart.

" Okay. " She sat down on the bed beside him and ran a hand through his soft blonde hair. It still amazed her how much he looked like his uncle. " I love you. You know that, right? "

" I love you too, momma. " He told her, followed quickly by a yawn. She knew he would be out quickly.

As much as she was looking forward to some alone time with Nathan, she wasn't looking forward to leaving Jamie. Reluctantly, she left the bedroom, clicking on his night light and turning off the overhead light. Once she was safely out in the hall and out of his sight, she let the tears she held in escape.

She felt his arms wrap around her before she even saw him. He didn't say anything, just held her as her tears fell silently. It felt like hours but in reality, only a couple minutes had passed before her tears began to fade.

" You good? " He asked and she nodded her head against his shoulder, really not wanting to leave his embrace but knowing that they had to get going. " Good. "

He held her for just a moment longer before letting go. He tried to descretely wipe his eyes, she didn't point it out that she'd seen. It killed her to seen the pain she was causing him and Jamie.

Wordlessly, she took his hand and followed him out of their house and to his truck. She smiled as he opened the passenger side door of his range rover for her, something he always did over the years, an action often over looked. It was a small reminder of all the little things he's done over the years that showed her how much she meant to him. She couldn't help but wonder if he knew just how much he meant to her.

Less than a moment later, Nathan was in the drivers side and turning the key into the ignition. He put the car in drive and then took her hand with his free one, bring it to his lips and kissing it softly. Another action he'd done thousands of times over the years but now they seemed to hold more signifigance.

" So, " She needed to break the silence. " Where are we going? "

Nathan chuckled softly at his wifes impatience.

" It's a surprise. " He reminded her, biting the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing as she rolled her eyes.

" You know I don't like surprises. " She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest.

" You'll like this one. " He told her. " I promise. "

He wasn't going to give in, she knew that.

" Dinner was nice. " She decided to talk about something else, let him have his little secret.

" It was. Lucas and Peyton seemed to be civil. " He pointed out.

It had been a little over a week since Lucas and Peyton had spoken and nobody really knew what all transpired between them. The only thing for sure is that something had changed but it was still unclear in which direction.

" They were. " Haley agreed. " I just hope they stay like that. "

Nathan nodded in agreement. " Maybe just being friends would be the best thing for them right now. I know they love each other they just don't know how to be in love without hurting each other. "

" Plus Lucas still needs to cool off from his break up with Lindsey, it wasn't that long ago. " She added, her best friend had a habit from relationship hopping instead of dealing with how he felt.

" Have you talked to Lindsey lately? " He had felt bad for his nearly sister in law, being stuck in the drama that was Lucas and Peyton must've been hell on her.

" A few weeks ago. "

" And? How is she? " He prodded, the conversation seemed to be distracting her and keeping her from realizing where they were headed.

" Uh, She's doing good. She's seeing someone. " She revealed, she felt guilty that she hadn't told Lucas yet. Maybe part of his issues with Peyton were due in part of his guilt over Lindsey. But Lindsey had wanted to keep it a secret so she had.

" Does Lucas know? " She shook her head. " Ouch. "

" It's good that she's moving on, you know? I would hate for her to feel any bitterness towards Luke like he'd done with Peyton for so many years. "

" You're right. " He agreed.

" She wants to come visit us while we're in New York. After Lucas leaves to come back to Tree Hill. "

She watched as he nodded, a slow smile formed on his lips.

" We're here. " He said simply and she turned her head and looked out the windsheild.

She was confused. They were in the parking lot of a closed down shop near in the middle of Tree Hill.

" Here? " She questioned with raised eye brows.

" More or less. " He smirked, opening the door and climbing out the drivers seat. She sat there was he ran around to her side and opened the door. " Come on, Hales. "

She climbed out. She wasn't sure what to expect but it wasn't this. Whatever this was.

A knock at the door interrupted her mid paragraph in the book she was reading and with an annoyed sigh she set it down on the coffee table. She was sure it was one of the kids and wasn't sure why they just didn't use their key, since they all had one after all. She didn't even have a key.

She wasn't even going to be able to keep Jamie while Nathan and Haley were around. She would get him for a few hours every afternoon but that was only Haley wanted Brooke to be able to work without Jamie distracting her. It was as if her son and daughter in law still didn't trust her despite all the great strides she'd made over the past several years.

Fixing a friendly smile onto her face, she pulled open the front door. It fell immediately when her green eyes met the familar blue ones staring back at her in surprise.

" What are you doing here? " They both asked, in unison.

" I live here. " She crossed her arms and moved to block any entrance into the house, not that her tiny frame could have stopped him if she wanted too.

" I came to see my son. " He looked past her. " Where is Nathan? "

" Not here and I don't think he'd like to see you even if he was. "

Nathan wouldn't want to see Dan. She knew Haley wouldn't want to see Dan. Nobody in Tree Hill wanted anything to do with Dan Scott, he was a monster.

" Let's let him decide that. " Dan muttered, turning away. " I'll be back tomorrow. "

" He's leaving for New York tomorrow, he won't be back for several weeks. " Hopefully that would keep Dan from coming back.

Dan paused but didn't turn back around. She debated telling him about Haley, hopefully he would respect Nathan and Haley enough not to put them through any more than they were already going through. She twisted the handle of the door, making sure it wasn't locked and set out onto the front porch of her sons home, closing the door behind her.

" Haley is sick. " She said, inspite of the voices in her head that were screaming at her not to tell him. " They'll be in New York for her surgery. "

He turned back around and she allowed herself to look at his face. To really see it for the first time in years. He'd aged but so had she. He had crows feet around his eyes and laugh lines around his mouth, though she didn't know what in the past four years had he had to laugh about. The spark, she noticed, that used to be in his eyes was gone now. Now those eyes just looked empty and sad.

" Is she going to be okay? " It was the first question that popped into his mind but since he didn't even know what was wrong with her, he assumed it was a valid one.

Deb shrugged before taking a seat on the steps that led to the front door. She tried to seem indifferent as Dan did the same.

" What's wrong with her? " He prodded, feeling a tightness in his chest.

" Cancer. " Deb answered, her tone stoic. " She has a tumor in her brain and it's been there awhile. "

Dan didn't say anything. She waited for anything to come out of his mouth, she expected something evil and heartless but nothing came. When she finally looked over, she was surprised to see the tears streaming down his face.

" It's our spot. " She whispered, in awe of the plain wooden table and bench.

Nathan had brough her to the marketside dock where they would meet up in the mornings before school and she tutored him. That was back when Nathan and Lucas hated each other and she'd hid the fact that she was helping his brother from Lucas.

She watched as he sat down and pulled out a box of cracker jacks from his jacket pocket and motioned for her to sit down across from him.

Haley knew what he was trying to do and so many emotions were flooding her. She was touched by the sweetness of it. It was a defining moment in her life and she felt blessed that he felt the same way. But it also angered her and right now, that emotion trumped everything.

Nathan unfolded the top of the box, clearly he had opened it before and pulled out the pink bracelet he'd giving her that day so many years ago.

" Look. " He told her with a smirk. " It's for you. " He reached for her hand and slid the bracelet on her wrist. " Don't say I never gave you anything. "

" Stop! " She demanded harshly, surprising even herself. " This trip down memory lane isn't going to heal me. "

He looked down at the ground, his mouth now fixed into a frowned. " No it won't, " He told her and she could see the tears brimming his eyes. " But it healed me. "


End file.
